


Tear You Apart

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auctions, Bottom!Naruto, Character Study, Dark, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Fake Marriage, KakaNaru - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Mentions of Blood, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Kakashi, gaanaru - Freeform, hints of Danzo/Sai, hints of Orochimaru/Sasuke, top!Gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: “Well, it’s someone from the Dragon Section. You must be special to catch the eye of the top-ranking vampire.” Sasuke said, looking at the blond with searching eyes. It wasn’t jealousy or anything. It was plain searching eyes that searched his raggy form wanting to know why he was bought from a high position.“Maybe because he has no dick?” Sai offered to Sasuke's question with a fake smile.
Relationships: Gaara/Hatake Kakashi, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto/Gaara
Comments: 28
Kudos: 88





	1. Bought

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a 4,000 word smut! Not a nearly 9,000 word smut fic! I think I had too much fun with the smut that I lost the characterization. 
> 
> This was mostly inspired by AHS Hotel first episode. Enjoy. (not beta read btw)

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen!_ Today, I, Kabuto Yakushi, will be your host tonight! Tonight, I offer you all, three beautiful young males! They're both youthful, beautiful, handsome, petite, and what most customers desire! _Virgins_!” 

Loud gasps fill the giant auditorium, the audience is barely noticeable as the spotlight of attention is onto him and these other two males. The host, Kabuto Yakushi, is _good_ , Naruto thinks. He moves brilliantly and smoothly - just the way the audience desires from a host who offers virgins to the bloodsucking immortals: _Vampires_. 

Naruto wishes to roll his eyes but he can’t. He is forced to lower his head to the presence of authority or he’ll be _punished_ with a taser. Naruto's eyes shut instead and he curses his grandfather who sold him for money. He’s the whole reason why he’s here; curse to be bound to blood-sucking vampires who’ll probably tear him apart for his blood. 

Naruto wishes to run and be free. His bitter thoughts disappear when the thick collar on his neck clicks, Naruto's eyes turn stare at the raven head slave next to him with his eyes. He doesn’t know who it is. He and two other males were brought into a single room, chained and collared together. The three wore baggy rags, and now they’re kneeling on the stage with their heads bowed down. 

Naruto fist tightens. Out of all the things in life, he’s destined to become a sex slave to immortals. Naruto’s thoughts drive to an older version of himself being wrinkly and drained of blood. He scowls to himself when he realizes that he might end up dying if he doesn’t fight back. 

Oh lord. Naruto prays whoever buys him doesn’t tear him apart. The host, Kabuto, stands behind Naruto. His shadow cast over the blond’s form and it’s a warning for him to stop radiating negative energy. 

_Money-greedy bitch_. Naruto’s eyebrows frown. Of course, the host knows how to act correctly, he’s doing this all for the money. But who knows how the host is behind his actions? Naruto seems to let a small growl out, which causes his chain to shock him. 

Naruto flinches from the small voltage. Shit. Naruto calmly breathes in and out and lowers his head lower than before. 

“10,000! From #718! _For Uzumaki Naruto_!” Kabuto yells into the microphone. “100,000! From #AG19! The Golden Audience! For _Uchiha Sasuke_!” Kabuto gestured a hand towards the raven head boy named “Uchiha Sasuke”. 

“20,000! From #190! _For Tiger Sai_!” Kabuto gestures a hand towards the other black hair man named “Tiger Sai”. 

“Are there any more bids?!” Kabuto yelled, walking towards the front of the stage and gesturing at the hidden audience as if telling the slaves behind him are worthy than he says but Naruto knows he’s asking for more bids. 

Naruto's ears block out the loud audience as they start screaming out obnoxious bids for the three slaves presented on the stage. He’s not even worth anything. I mean his grandfather, Jiraiya, sold him to this place. 

“Oh! _What’s this?!_ A rare bid coming from the Dragon Section! What a rare opportunity for the Dragons to want a slave!” Loud gasps from the audience echo into the auditorium. Kabuto seems to be happy, holding his chest high at the amount of money he’s profiting from his acting. 

“ _And it’s for Uzumaki Naruto!_ ” Naruto's eyes widened. Dragon Section. Naruto was only informed so little about the auction, but he had overheard that the Dragon Section was the mysterious section nobody knew about from employees. It was said the people in the section were at the top of the vampire chain, and they rarely appeared in public. They rarely appeared at auctions but nobody knew where they came from. 

Everybody just knew they were just strong. 

“25,000,000,000! From DS1! The rarest and first bidder to ever pay the most for a slave!” Kabuto’s voice tone became obvious to his greed of receiving the money. “Any more bids?!” Kabuto seemed to be a showman now as he gestured to the audience for more. 

“Hm! Alright! The bids are final! Now, we shall move onto the next batch of slaves! _This time virgin females_!” Kabuto seemed to gesture at the employees hiding behind the curtains to drag him and the other two slaves away from the stage. 

Naruto feels his heart pounding as he stands up and walks away from the stage. Who the hell would buy him at a high price? Naruto questioned, as he tugged to keep moving. From the corner of his eyes he saw females in similar chains as him walking towards the stage, bowed and head lowered. 

Naruto feels his stomach go cold in fear. 

_Fuck._

Shit. Naruto and the two other slaves are dragged by their chain to a small waiting room. 

“Wait here. If you attempt to escape, you’ll die.” One of the employees warned before leaving. 

Silence filled the room and Naruto looked at the similar-looking slaves. “So,” Naruto said, trying to start a conversation. He looked at the two raven heads with bouncing eyes, “do you guys have any idea who bought you?” Naruto asked dumbly. Of course, they have no idea! 

One of the black hair slaves with longer hair than the other short hair slave, looked at him with calculating eyes before opening his lips. “Orochimaru.” He muttered, eyes glancing down. 

“Huh?” Naruto's eyes shot open. He… _knew_? “How did you know?” Naruto questioned. “One of the employees gave me the list of guests attending today. I memorized it.” The long raven hair man said as if reading Naruto’s confusion. his eyes shifted to the side of the room. Naruto assumed his name was “Sasuke”. 

“Well,” Naruto looked at the other black hair man, that was way paler than the two standing in the room, “what about you?” Naruto asked, ignoring “Sasuke” special treatment to get the names of the guests. “.....why?” The pale man asked. Naruto thinks his name is “Sai”. 

“Well.. because...I just want to know.” Naruto replied, eyes curling in nervously. Jeez. Maybe this “Sai” wasn't the friendly type. “We’re not friends. We’re slaves. Our purpose is to serve our masters. We don’t need friends.” Was “Sai” strange monotonous response. 

“Well… we can be friends..” Naruto awkwardly suggested, looking at the two. “We can help each other out… maybe,” Naruto added. ‘Sasuke’ only scoffed and ‘Sai’ only blankly stared at him. “Friends…. I don’t need friends.” ‘Sai’ said, with a hand on his chin. 

“Ugh,” Naruto rolled his eyes. Seems like making friends and trying to team up to escape would be a failure. “Can you please tell me?” Naruto asked again with a tint of begging. 

‘Sai’ only squinted his eyes. “ _Danzo_.” He muttered with a fake smile. Naruto cringed at the smile. “How come all of you know who bought you?” Naruto muttered, looking at the floor. He looked at the rusty chains on his body, and a clicking noise formed when he tried to stretch the hardened chains. “I don’t even know who bought me.” He added to the mutter. His stomach coiled in fear. 

“Well, it’s someone from the Dragon Section. You must be special to catch the eye of the top-ranking vampire.” Sasuke said, looking at the blond with searching eyes. It wasn’t jealousy or anything. It was plain searching eyes that searched his raggy form wanting to know why he was bought from a high position. “Maybe because _he has no dick_?” Sai offered to Sasuke's theory with a fake smile. 

Naruto felt his manly pride get stabbed. 

“Excuse me?” Naruto said, glaring at Sai’s fake smile. “It may not look like it, but I do have a dick. ‘Sai‘.” Naruto took a step forward towards Sai, glaring at the taller man. “Okay. _Dickless_.” Sai said with a catlike smile. 

If it wasn’t for the chains, Naruto would’ve thrown hands, but the door opened so suddenly it spooked Naruto. “Tiger Sai. Your buyer is waiting for you.” Said a bored employee. “Goodbye, dickless, duck hair.” Sai said his leaving to ‘Sasuke’ and the blond. 

Sai had walked with a random grace that made the blond open his eyes wide because he had no _idea_ that the fake smiling man could possess such sass. Now it was him and ‘Sasuke’. Naruto stared at ‘Sasuke’, “uh… are you scared?” Naruto asked with a small smile. ‘Sasuke’ looked at him, “No.” he said firmly, his eyes looked like they were thinking. “I have to do this so I can… kill my brother.” He muttered with a wrinkle on his forehead. 

“Brother?” Naruto blabbered without a thought. 

Shit. It might’ve been personal. Naruto chastises himself. 

_“Sor-”_

“My brother Itachi. I’m doing this so I can kill—”

The door opened. 

“ _—-Uchiha Sasuke_ , your buyer is waiting for you. Please come now.” The door opened to reveal a female employee, speaking to Sasuke in a polite tone. 

Naruto's eyes twitched. What’s with Sasuke getting all the special treatment? The previous employee talked to Sai as if he was trashed. “Goodbye,” Sasuke muttered before walking out the door. 

Great. Now the blond was all alone. In chains. 

Naruto stood there in silence, just standing in one spot and he looked down at his chains. Fuck. Now the blond was letting the cold shivers and fears eat him. No! He can’t! He can’t! But who the fuck was the Dragon Section? Sasuke said that he was special to be bought from them but why? Why did he get chosen? 

Naruto thinks about running out of the room like a madman, but he reluctantly pulls away from the desire to do so. He… doesn’t want to die. 

Naruto gulped a gobble of salvia. Shit..! Shit..! 

Naruto bites his lips and fights back his fears. No! He has to do it! He can do it! 

Naruto can hear the sounds of footsteps passing back and forth near the door. Naruto's stomach felt uneasy at the thought of someone opening the door to tell him that his buyer finally requested his presence at last. Naruto takes multiple deep breaths and hopes something bad happens at the auction. He prayed someone bombed the place and hoped it was a sign for him to escape. 

He prayed again and wished for something cliche to happen, wishing for a “hero” to burst into the room but no, nothing happened and eventually, the door opened to call the blond. 

“Uzumaki Naruto. Your buyer requested your presence.” 

_Shiiiiiit_. Naruto’s heart drops. Naruto silently nods, keeping his head to the floor. Slowly Naruto follows the female employee guiding the man to an elevator. “Where are we going…” Naruto questions, a little confused, staring at the short woman employee. “Penthouse.” The female employee muttered before the golden elevator opened and stepped in to turn to look at the blond. 

Naruto thought about running but stopped because of how many employees were frantically running around holding boxes of items. He might be able to blend in with the scattering employees but who knows if there’s a security guard blended in the scattering hall, who’ll snap his neck without remorse? 

Naruto stepped into the golden elevator with a timid step. The elevator closes and the female employee swipes a card in the function keys before pressing a button. Naruto’s stomach jumps up to the shake of the elevator going up.

Fuck fuck fuck! Naruto’s mentally screamed, staring down at the floor. 

1st floor…

6th floor…. 

19th floor….

60th floor... 

_Jeez, how much does this place have floors?!_ Naruto mentally screamed. 

100GR… penthouse…

Fuck. 

“Come.” The female employee muttered to the blond, stepping out of the elevator to let the blond follow her. They walked down to a large hall with marble floors, and chandeliers hanging down on the humongous hall were so bright Naruto felt his mood become uneasy. 

_*Knock Knock*_

The female employee knocked and opened the door for the blond. 

Huh? Were employees supposed to open the door of the guest? I thought they weren’t supposed to do that? The blond questioned. 

“Go in. You should find them in the bedroom.” The female employee said, gesturing the blond to enter the large penthouse. Naruto looked at the female employee with large eyes, “thank you… uh..” 

“Matsuri.” 

“Thank you… Matsuri.” The blond muttered before entering the largest room Naruto has ever seen in his life. The door gently closed behind him, which caused Naruto to look back at the door with a desire to run out. 

Naruto took two steps in. 

And that’s when he heard it. 

_Groans._

Loud groans. 

They were so loud it caused Naruto to jump and turn his eyes to the door that’s slightly left open. The groans got louder and muffled moans leaked out of the room. The sound of lips smacking and plopping made Naruto blush. Naruto was never a person to find himself watching porn or find himself touching himself. 

“ _Kakashi_ …” Naruto jumped at the male’s voice coming out of the room and he debated running out of the room. “ _What_?” A husky voice replied to the man. Oh. So two men were kissing. 

Naruto never cared if the people around him were gay or not. As long as they found love, that’s all that mattered right? But his buyer was a _male_. 

“The slave; Naruto,” a man whispered. 

“ _Ah_. Come in! The door is open for a reason.” A husky voice drew out as if pointing the obvious in an excited tone. Naruto took shaky steps towards the somewhat closed door. His shaky chained hands touched the door handle to open the door wider and Naruto, with virgin eyes, went blank and the sudden heat burned his face. 

A grey-headed man or vampire was pinning down a redhead man sitting on a fancy cushion chair solely used for a single person to sit on, and the grey-headed man had one of his knees pinned against the redhead’s man crotch leaving the redhead to leave his legs spread. 

And they paid no attention to the flustered blond as they kissed. Their lips opened, their tongues brushed, their lips sucked, their lips bit, their lips drew the other lips into a deep kiss. It was a repeating cycle and the blond stood there with wide eyes. The grey-headed man had a masculine hand holding the redhead's face as if drawing the redhead's lips to open. 

They groaned as they kissed. And Naruto thought he should’ve run his ass. Two men kissing. Huh. What a scene to walk in. 

“Kakashi.” Grumbled the redhead. “I know I know.” The ‘Kakashi’ dude pulled away with a sly smile and finally, he faced the flustered blond. “Maa, they didn’t lie when they said ‘ _virgins_ ’.” The ‘Kakashi’ dude joked with a smile. 

Naruto stayed silent. 

“You’re all red from watching us kiss.” He teased, with another smile. This ‘Kakashi’ man had this weird vibe around him, he kept smiling as if he was someone who was never involved with a sketchy crime. The ‘Kakashi’ man chuckled at the blond silence, “I know it must be scary all, but Uzumaki Naruto, I’m Hatake Kakashi and this is my partner, Sabako Gaara.” Kakashi pointed to himself than to his partner Gaara, who looked at the blond with emotionless eyes. 

Naruto still could not say anything. Not with the fixated attention on him. 

“I know you were sold here,” Kakashi said, stating the fact, his voice tone seemed to be cunning and smart. “And I’m sure you didn’t wish to be here too,” he continued, he continued to stare at the frozen blond with mysterious eyes that were guarded well. 

“But we bought you. So as following the policy of buying a slave, Naruto—“ 

Naruto felt chills when Kakashi called his name so suddenly. 

“—- We have every control to do whatever we please with you. So come over here, we’ll make tonight feel good for you. Especially for a virgin.” 

“You will make him feel good. I’m not in the mood for sex.” Gaara cut in, crossing his legs on the single cushion with elegance. 

“Don’t be upset, Gaara. We both agreed to buy him.” 

Gaara said nothing, only staring at Naruto. 

“Come here Naruto.” Kakashi gestured to the stone face blond. Naruto looked at the two males. 

They wore black button-down shirts with three buttons loose, and what looked like tight black pants. Their figures were larger than Naruto — they nearly looked like wolves that could eat Naruto. But they were handsome. Like… _a wolf in sheep’s clothing._

Naruto took a step forward. Hell no. He’ll not coward away! He’ll find a way to escape! He will! He will! He guarded his eyes with confidence as he walked closer towards the two vampires. 

The bedroom was unbelievable. The front glass wall had a view of Konoha’s largest towers, churches, and houses; the night raying into the bedroom was stunning as it showed proof of living outside the building he was in. The bed in the center was white, pure white and the mattress gave an appeal to give you the best sleep ever. 

Naruto quietly gulped. He will be ruined in that bed will he? 

Around the bed that was placed in the middle of the large room, there were two luxury single couch cushions chairs near the bed. Gaara resided on the chairs, legs crossed, and the other one was empty. Two skinny black bed stands were on each side of the bed, and had one drawer on each and a skinny small lamp. Around the rooms were large paintings and a drawer for storage. If the blond turned around, he could see a private bathroom. 

“Aah, there’s that look,” Kakashi said, his eyes glinted in excitement. “That look of _defiance_ ,” Kakashi answered to himself or maybe to his silent partner. Naruto continued to step forward with his chains until he was at least five inches away from the two vampires. 

“Here, I’ll release the chains from you.” Kakashi snapped his fingers and the chains on the blond broke and fell onto the floor. The blond felt himself feeling so light, but before Naruto could think about running the hell out of the place, Kakashi swiftly grabbed the blond hand and gently laid him on the bed. 

He pinned the blond down with a smile. 

“I’ll make it feel good for you, Naruto. Just leave it to the expert.” He whispered to the blond with a soft smile, his bare fangs showing. Naruto tenses at the closeness. He never had physical contact with anybody in his life. Kakashi seemed to notice and gave him a comforting gaze. 

“It’s okay, trust me.” As to support his words his warm hands hiked up the blond rags upwards. Naruto tenses at the touch and he pushes Kakashi chest away as an instinct, but the iron man only chuckled at the blond pushing. “Well, this is how I expected. I’m going to assume that you’ve never been touched or hugged in your life?” Kakashi tilted his head to the side. 

“Gaara was like that…. but, in your case, I’ll give you a pill. I heard it makes virgins crazy.” Kakashi eyed the tin foil on the skinny bed stand. He smiles at the tense blond, before reaching out to the tin foil on the skinny bed stand. “Gaara are you sure you don’t want to join? It’s our first time trying this out with Naruto and he’s a virgin. Are you sure you want to miss out on the fun?” Kakashi asked his partner, looking to the side where the elegant Gaara sat. 

“I told you, I’m not in the mood for sex. Besides, I can have him later.” Gaara replied monotonously with arms crossed. 

“Well, that is true,” Kakashi muttered, unwrapping the tin foil. 

Naruto tenses. He tenses at the weight of Kakashi's body. He tenses at the heat of Kakashi's body. He tenses at Gaara’s fixated stare. But he tenses more when they refer to Naruto, not as a slave, but someone they see romantically. 

What the fuck. “Have you ever been kissed?” Kakashi asked, plopping a pill into his mouth. “N-no…” Naruto mumbled, eyes large at the sight of Kakashi’s mouth rolling the pill around his tongue. “So a true virgin to the core,” Kakashi muttered with a small chuckle before leaning down to the blond. Naruto tenses and shifts his head to move away from the incoming kiss, but Kakashi’s kiss is not to be thwarted and he cups a hand around Naruto’s chin with restraint and forces the blond to meet his lips. 

Naruto's lips are shut tight, but a faint prick of Kakashi’s fangs causes Naruto to slightly open his mouth. Kakashi’s tongue is dominating, purging the blond mouth to open; his tongue enters inside the blond mouth and he slips the pill into the blond. Kakashi gripping grasp on the blond face inserts a thumb inside the blond mouth to further expand the blond’s wet lips. 

Naruto is lost in the kiss. He’s already lost at a breath. He’s never fucking done this! Kakashi's soft lips brush against the blond, and he sucks onto the blond lower lips and pulls away. Kakashi has a devilish smirk, he stares at the blond face, then he stares at his thumb that is coated with the blond blood. 

Naruto’s lips looked delicious. 

There was faint blood smeared onto Naruto’s lips as Kakashi’s thumb kept his lips open. Kakashi licked his lips, as he took in the sight of taking the blond first kiss. The blond eyes were hazy with confusion and sexual desire, there was heat in his cheeks which told Kakashi he was feeling the electricity in his virgin body as the two kissed, and Naruto’s tongue seemed to play with Kakashi’s thumb. 

“Seems like it’s working,” he cooed to the hazed blond and his staring partner. Kakashi hiked up the blond ugly rags, his masculine hands trail up the blond inner thighs and he faintly massaged the blond inner thighs. Naruto this time didn’t tense like how he did when Kakashi only touched his rag, now he was… _enjoying_ it now with closed eyes and shaky legs. 

Naruto’s head shifted to the other side, away from Gaara’s eyes, from his embarrassment but Kakashi’s cupping grip pulled the blond to face Gaara. “Gaara wants to watch. Let him watch Naruto.” Kakashi husked out, leaning his face towards the blond ears. Naruto’s hips jump. 

Naruto was a very sensitive boy. 

“You seem to be reacting to the pill now, how is it? Does it feel good?” Kakashi husked out again, licking the blond ears, he palmed the blond silk boxers with his hands and the blond let groans spill out of his lips and uncontrollable hip buckles. Kakashi’s thumb plays around Naruto’s mouth and the blond does not say anything. 

Maybe he was too shy to say anything? Maybe the drug's goals were more focused on making the user's body feel the pleasure more? 

“Naruto, I need to know. Otherwise, I don’t know how to make you feel good.” Kakashi muttered as if upset with the blond silence. His thumb continued to play with the blond’s mouth, until “ _g-.._ good.” he muttered with flushed cheeks. 

Kakashi kissed the blond red cheek, he palmed harder into the blond growing erection making the blond whine loudly. “Oh my,” Kakashi muttered to the blond’s face, rubbing the blond cloth erection - it became wetter and wetter as his cock leaked precum. 

“Does somebody want to be touched more?” Kakashi teased, teasing the blond boxer waistband. Naruto jumped and tensed, before nodding his head frantically. Kakashi’s hands pull Naruto’s rags up to his stomach first, before digging his hand into the blond’s white boxers, touching the hardening erection. He pulls the foreskin down and up causing the blond to latch his hands onto the grey-head wrist. 

“Wait…” Naruto mumbled out, his face felt hot from the heat in his body. It was overwhelming, he felt like his body was overheating. Kakashi’s hand on his erection was too much for the blond, it made Naruto want to thrust up to his hand and feel that electricity in his hips, yet he was scared of the electricity in his body. What will happen to him if there’s too much? Kakashi removes his underwear. 

Naruto’s teary eyes open and the first thing he sees is Gaara _staring_ at him. At first, Naruto felt even more shame as realized the whole time Gaara was only staring at him and him only, but away from that steady eyes that only looked at him - it was the look on Gaara’s face. It was… diluted with lust. The blond didn’t know what lust was, but if what he was feeling right now was lust, then the look on Gaara’s face must be lust. 

The blond noticed the redheaded man was now focused as if ignoring his erection in his pants and - “Ah!” Naruto moaned out, eyes shooting wide; Kakashi’s skilled hand smoothly pumped his virgin cock. The shocks of electricity in Naruto’s hips make him tightly grip on the white bedsheets, as he feels his hips doing something - feeling something! Like something was going to come out! 

“Ka-.. _ka_..shi!” Naruto moaned out in tears. He was unsure why he moaned out his name, but his hips felt like they were exploding - like the storage of electricity was too much for the blond to handle. His limbs and stomach felt so tinglingly and light. Every time he moved, the heat in his hips - especially his manhood - wanted a rubbing sensation telling the blond to rub his tip against a rough sensation. “Harder! Faster..!” Naruto jolted his hip against the strange electricity building inside his lower body, Kakashi hand’s slowly moved and Naruto’s back arched from the slow intensity of the electricity sparks scraping the walls of his erection. 

“I didn’t think the pills would make him.. so responsive… Gaara?” Kakashi called out to his other sitting lover, “It’s what Orochimaru made. Who knows what that man puts inside of his famous drugs.” Gaara replied, with a noticeable frustration in his voice. “You know, the offer is still here. You can join anything you want. I’m sure Naruto won’t mind.” And as if to prove that the offer was still open, Kakashi swiped his hands against the bare sides of the blond body. 

“Aa!” Naruto’s thin body jumped and his hips jumped and rolled into the air. “See?” Kakashi looked at Gaara again, and Gaara frowned his eyebrows in frustration. “Well, let’s move these nasty rags away,” Kakashi muttered, ripping the flimsy cloth away from the blond delicate body to the floor. “Your nipples are hard.” Kakashi’s hand on Naruto’s erection moved away to touch the boy’s pink nipples. 

Naruto whines in frustration, gripping onto the bed sheets with his life, buckling up towards Kakashi's space. “Hm, they’re a pretty color Naruto.” Kakashi hummed, rubbing his two thumbs on Naruto’s pink hardened nipples. He flickered his thumbs playfully and Naruto’s small hands instantly latched onto his large hands. “That.. hurts,” Naruto muttered, staring at Kakashi with beautiful teary eyes. 

Kakashi doesn’t regret buying the blond. 

“Okay okay,” he teased with a small smile, his half-hard erection is getting annoyed at the tightness in his pants. “Naruto, do you want something inside of you?” Kakashi questioned, sinking his face closer towards the blond blushing face. “Inside?” The blond questioned so innocently, his teary eyes in pleasure looked so curious. 

“Well you weren’t only thinking about yourself weren't you?” Kakashi leaned closer, directing intense eye contact with the blond’s lusted-curious eyes. “I mean it feels good to be stroked here,” as to support his claims, Kakashi softly strokes the head of Naruto’s leaking head, then licking the blond lips seductively “but it feels better here.” Kakashi’s hand on Naruto’s leaking head moves lower, passing his balls to finally probe his anus. 

Naruto lets out a soft moan. 

“See. You can feel it, right?” He purred into the blond ears. The blond desperately nodded, gripping onto Kakashi with trust and with his life. Kakashi sent a look at the silent redhead, who threw him a bottle of lube. Kakashi winked at the silent hardened man, before going back to take the blond anus virginity. 

“I’m gonna stretch you,” Kakashi said loudly for the blond to hear. Naruto looked long gone - he looked too lost in the heat and pleasure in his body. Cold gel squirts onto Kakashi’s fingers and he looks at the blond’s erection and baby skin. When will he ever find someone so beautiful again? 

Kakashi slightly probes into the blond anus, fingering the ring of muscles to loosen them, Naruto instantly reflexes and tightens them. Kakashi forcefully pushed in and out and he gripped onto the blond hips to steady them. 

He thrust his two long fingers in and out, pressing around to find the blond prostate and sliding back in and out. Naruto’s hips would sometimes suck Kakashi’s fingers in or his hips would move forward to let the man go deeper. It’s a repeating cycle until Gaara finally moves from his sitting position. 

Gaara leans on the mattress towards the moaning and grunting blond and he leans his face closer towards the blond face - which is something he never likes to do since he hates being near people and always needs his bubble of space in public. 

Gaara must **really** like Naruto. 

“My name,” Gaara huskily whispered to the panting blond, “ _say my name._ ” He finished off by softly pressing his lips against one of the blond’s closed eyes. 

“Ga… G _aa_ -..a!” Naruto whimpered out as the fingers inside of him made him feel weird and good at the same time. “Gaa-ra!” Naruto moaned out, arching his back when Kakashi hit a weird spot that surpassed all the electricity he felt the whole time. Kakashi’s hand glued the blond jumping hips onto the mattress. 

“Kaka—..” Naruto nearly screamed Kakashi’s name when he probed that spot that made the electricity in his body form pleasurable tears leak from his eyes but Gaara’s sinful lips covered his blood smear lips. Naruto could feel Gaara’s fangs, gently pricking his mouth as their teeth clinked together while Gaara’s tongue rolled around the blond moaning lips. 

“No other names; say mine only,” Gaara whispered possessively, nibbling onto Naruto’s lower lips while tasting the blond’s smeared blood. “That’s a little unfair Gaara.” Kakashi threatened the redhead kissing the blond who clutched on the man’s button-down shirt. 

“It’s not unfair.” Gaara pulled away to glare at the grey-headed man with seriousness, “we own him, but he needs to remember me too.” Gaara spoke seriously, while Naruto was seeing stars from the lack of air and the spark of electricity in his body. “Hm, let’s see which name Naruto likes moaning the most. I bet it’ll be me.” Kakashi playfully chuckled, he unzipped his pants zipper for his hardened cock to feel free from his tight pants. 

“You have an advantage. I don’t.” 

“I gave you an offer, did I not?” 

Gaara only ignored his grey hair lover. He contemplated the idea of his blond lover giving him a blowjob, but he figured the blond was too much a virgin to replicate the best blowjob Kakashi gives him. 

_“Aah! Kakashi! Harder! Mhm… there..!”_

Guess not. Gaara will not let Kakashi win. Gaara is also a competitive person. 

Gaara unclasps his pants to spring out the erection of his boxers. “Suck it,” Gaara orders Naruto's diluted lusty eyes widen and he blushes. “Do-... d-don't know…” the blond muttered out with a glance towards someone else. “It’s fine. I’ll train you.” Gaara reassures and Gaara will keep his promise. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, who's fingering the inside of him with who knows many fingers inside of him before he’s staring back at Gaara’s erection. 

“O-okay.” Naruto’s plumped lips open and they sting at the extension of widening his lips. Naruto has no idea what the fuck does to. Suck dick? He doesn’t even touch himself! But Naruto tries to replicate Kakashi’s skilled movements when he pumped his erection. Naruto’s jaw is tight and he’s stuck on Gaara’s tip. Kakashi’s finger jabs onto Naruto’s favorite spot and he moans into Gaara’s head which causes him to grunt when the sound vibrates. 

“Relax your throat,” Gaara murmured looking down at the blond. The blond looks delicious to eat - literally. Gaara had to hold back his vampire instinct, as the blond mouth was stuffed with Gaara’s tip. “Naruto… I’m going to put my penis in.” Kakashi grunted as pulled his hands away to pull his hardened erection of wet boxers. 

Naruto’s eyes looked at Kakashi’s for a second before looking at Gaara for more instructions. “Use your tongue more,” Gaara had to push in some of his lengths into the blond’s mouth. Naruto gagged, pulling away to cough before licking the tip with teary red eyes and a red nose. 

“E..ck!” Naruto held his breath in as he felt Kakashi intrude inside of him. “Mhp..-! Hurts-...!” Naruto felt a burn inside of his and a forceful intrusion inside of him. Naruto didn’t know he was holding his breath until Kakashi told him to breathe. 

“Naruto. Breathe.” Kakashi husked out. And Naruto did. He breathed in and out as he was memorizing the size of Kakashi’s erection. Naruto feeling bad for leaving Gaara hanging, weakly put a hand on Gaara’s erection. He tries to remember Kakashi’s stroking and he tries to imitate it while the intrusion lessens. 

“I’m pushing,” Kakashi’s handgrip the blond’s hip tightly. Naruto feels the intrusion pulls away uncomfortably before pulling it back in. He feels the uncomfortable discomfort disturbed by the electricity in his hips. Naruto groans in frustration. 

Naruto’s eyebrows curl, and the uncomfortable stretching lessons when Kakashi’s erection slightly jabs that sweet spot. Kakashi must’ve taken notice because Naruto’s voice made a bashful high pitch moan. “You like that?” Kakashi questions with a smirk, he glances at Gaara who seems to be frustrated. 

“Maa, Naruto, let’s switch positions. I’m sure Gaara doesn’t want to feel neglected while you moan and cry.” Kakashi pulls out swiftly to flip the boy to smoothly lay onto his stomach. Kakashi’s hand trails Naruto's lower back, his hands trail up, following the curves of his back until reaching to touch the nape of the blond baby skin. 

He pulls the blond locks back causing Naruto to grunt. “Make space for Gaara. Understood Naruto?” Kakashi’s other hand spread the blond’s cheeks apart to reinsert the tight blond insides. Naruto takes a deep breath at the intrusion and makes space for the redhead to sit on the bed. Naruto blushes when Gaara's erection is directly bigger and longer right in his face. 

Naruto prays that the giant sushi roll look-alike erection doesn’t kill him when he gives the man a suck. 

Fuck! Vampires and their stupid dicks! 

Kakashi’s harsh thrust penetrates Naruto, making Naruto grip onto the erection with hesitating hands. Naruto takes a small lick to the head and takes the big head inside of his mouth, not really sure what to do. Kakashi’s big and powerful thrusts aren't helping Naruto to focus on Gaara’s tip as Naruto’s back arches to spread more of the tingling electricity. 

Naruto licks sloppily and he holds onto Gaara’s clothed hips to maintain balance in his small body. Naruto’s head is pushed against Gaara’s abdomen and he can feel his muscles against his cheeks. Naruto’s nipples brush against the moving sheets and it feels so good - it’s prickling with cold bolts. 

Naruto licks the lower base of Gaara’s erection, his tongue brushes against the man’s red pubic hair and he moves lower to the man’s balls. Naruto sucks and licks, and he finds himself that he isn’t the only one sucking and licking too. If he looked up, he could see the two vampires making out. Tongues brushing against each other and clicking each other's teeth. 

Naruto couldn’t think. He was so lost with his lower body feeling so tingly and electrified that he didn’t realize that the two were making out. Suddenly, Naruto felt bad for making Gaara feel nothing as he was so inexperienced with sex. Naruto takes the length of Gaara’s erection and he forcefully pulls the length inside of his mouth. Gaara’s grunt in the kiss with Kakashi and he grips the blond hair with his hand before trailing down to his face to probe his thumb inside the blond mouth. 

“No teeth.” He grunted, slipping out of the kiss before returning. 

Naruto tries to relax as his throat becomes sore. He weakly swallowed and licked half of Gaara’s lip. Spittle drooled out of his swollen lips and Kakashi’s thrust hit that spot which made Naruto’s moan vibrate against Gaara’s erection. Gaara’s pale hand pulled the blond up by his hair to release his erection in the tight mouth and pulled the boy up to his face. Gaara broke the kiss with Kakashi and he leaned down to kiss Naruto. 

His tongue was like Kakashi’s tongue. Forceful and ruthless, his tongue messed around with the blond’s sore tongue and Naruto felt a sore sting in his jaw as he failed to keep up with the kiss. Kakashi’s hands on his hips trailed up to Naruto’s chest, roaming around to feel the nice skin before pinching his nipples. Naruto’s erection twitched in the heat. 

Naruto moaned into the kiss with Gaara, and his lower body was electrified. “Kak-...hi…my… bo-..dy!” Naruto cried in between the kisses, he clutched Gaara’s clothed shoulders. His hips thrashed around in the unrestrained electricity, and Kakashi’s hot hand touched his leaking erection. “You want to cum?” Kakashi asked, leaning closer to the occupied kissing blond, he breathed his fangs against Naruto’s tan nape. 

“Touch my… thing…!” Naruto moaned out, thrusting his erection into Kakashi’s hand. “You really have a sensitive body Naruto,” Kakashi whispered to the blond flushed ears. Naruto’s erection twitched and his head twitched from the hot heat. “S-so… something! C-..coming out!”! Naruto bawled out, breaking free from Gaara’s relenting kiss to pant into the man’s neck. 

“Tell me that you want to cum.” Kakashi husked out, thrusting to a spot the blond likes. “I-.. want!... -cu..cum!” Naruto sobbed out in tears of pleasure. Kakashi pumped the blond erection with a few hard strokes until finally, the blond virgin body exploded onto the sheets. 

Naruto’s cum shot everywhere, staining Gaara’s black pants and the white virgin sheets, while Naruto’s clutched onto Gaara with his entire life. 

Kakashi grunts at the tightness restricting his erection, he tries pulls out and the flesh squeezing his erection makes Kakashi’s hip burst in electricity. 

He’s close. 

Kakashi’s lips trail to Naruto’s bare shoulder and he pricks his fangs into the blond’s shoulder. Naruto shakes and Kakashi sinks his fangs in. “-..ck!” Naruto trembles as Kakashi’s fiery mouth engulfs the blond blood, he trails his tongue over the skin and the two-bite wounds before closing into Gaara who watches the blond with lusty eyes. 

Kakashi leans in to kiss the redhead, who opens his lips to taste the blond’s blood. Their tongue tingles and the blood gets diluted with spittle. 

Kakashi pumps his hips when the tightness starts to loosen. He’s getting close. 

Kakashi closes the space, squishing the panting blond who moans from Kakashi’s grinding thrust to Gaara’s chest. Naruto weakly strokes Gaara’s erections, he tugs the skin and swirls the tip. Kakashi’s thrust gets harder and powerful and the blond is gasping for air while squished between the two iron chests. 

“Naruto,” Kakashi muttered, pulling away from the redhead kiss to drag a hand up towards the blond neck to drag him up towards his lips. Naruto’s lips open when Kakashi licks his lips. He invaded the blond swollen lips while Gaara’s lips brushed against the blond jaw and trail a soft hand against the blond smooth curves and nipples. 

Naruto tenses, sensitively, at all the kissing and touching. His limp manhood starts to erect again. What is happening to his body? He didn’t think he’d be such a person who liked sex. Was it the pill Kakashi gave him? 

Kakashi's powerful thrust numbed Naruto's mind.

Naruto tenses when Gaara’s soft hand commences to stroke his slowly growing manhood. 

“Ngh..” Naruto moans into Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi’s thrust is getting faster. His hand on his neck trails down onto his hip and grips tightly. Naruto whimpers when the electricity in his body starts to overtake the blond body. 

He clings onto the redheaded man and he pants into his neck. Kakashi’s lips separate from his and he’s panting harshly into his ears. His thrust becomes harsher his movements become stiffer, and he grips harder onto the blond. 

“Don’t come inside. I don’t want to catch a disease.” Gaara muttered with distaste, holding the blond, glaring at the grey-headed man who was meeting his limits. 

Kakashi makes a horse grumble of pleasure and pulls out to stroke himself to edjuclation. 

“You never like anybody. What makes him so special?” Kakashi grunted while jacking himself off. 

“I have no reason to tell you,” Gaara replied. “Keeping secrets aren’t we?” Kakashi smirked before grunting out his climax. 

“Our marriage is just for show and sex. Other than business, I have nothing to tell you.” 

“Maa, you're not wrong. But you do enjoy the intimate things we do together do you?”

Warm semen flew to Naruto’s back. 

“Move. Go clean yourself up.” Gaara ordered, ignoring the grey-headed man. He wrapped an arm around the blond naked waist. Kakashi removed his heated weight away from the blond's back and walked away towards the private bathroom in the large luxury bedroom to clean himself. 

Meanwhile, Naruto was flushed and horny while he was placed onto his back on the wrinkled sheets. He looked at Gaara with half-lidded eyes with parted lips. He had no strength to move his body. It was overpowered by numbing electricity. “Say my name.” Gaara purred, leaning predatory down on the blond. “Gaara,” Naruto muttered with a little haze. 

Naruto’s lips brushed against Gaara’s lips. He weakly flickered his tongue towards the pale man hoping to start the make out session, but the pale man just smelled him. He smelled his neck and brushed his nose against the delicate skin - licking the skin too. Naruto could feel a sharp piercing object near his heated neck. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Naruto mumbled, closing his knees as he flatly laid down. Gaara’s hands pinned his head with both arms, unable for him to escape. “No.” Gaara’s voice vibrates against his delicate skin, he rubbed his nose against the blond scalp as if smelling something. “You have very nice blood. It's worthy of my praise.” Gaara whispered into his ears. 

Naruto's body felt hotter and he could feel his hips feel…. weird. 

Did his body like that praise? It wasn't every day he was praised by anybody. 

Naruto opened his lips to say ‘thanks’ but Gaara's lips brushed against his. His tongue penetrated the blond’s mouth and he brushed his heat and spittle inside of the blond. Naruto shifted his head to taste more, he spread his legs wide to the heat gathering into his lower half. 

Naruto pulled away from the kiss with a frustrated eyebrow. “Can you just… put it inside?” Naruto questioned, looking at Gaara’s eyes with a pouty look. “My body feels weird…” Naruto doesn’t know why he’s engaging in a conversation with the redhead. Gaara seemed so like a person who you need permission to speak but right now the blond seems to be courting for sex and ignoring the vibe the man has. 

“I want you to put it in the same place as Kak-”

Gaara covers Naruto’s mouth with a hand. “I said my name only. Don’t bring up another man's name.” Gaara possessively warned, bringing his face closer to the muffled blond. “Don’t fall so low to moan out Kakashi’s name.” He muttered out, looking at the blond with demanding eyes. 

“Hm? What’s that?” Kakashi walked back into the room with a towel and a water bottle. He had his shirt off and sat onto the cushion Gaara previously sat on. He looked at the two with entertained eyes. 

Naruto’s body was on fire. It needed something inside of him. “Inside… get inside of me… Gaara.” Naruto mumbled a little embarrassed. At this point, he did not care about pride or shame. The pit of fire in his stomach and the electricity in his body wanted more and needed more. Naruto needed it too; he wanted to feel like mush and break down. The thought of someone stepping onto his mushy mind excited him. 

“As expected of you Gaara, you trained him so fast.” Kakashi jokes leaning into his curled hand on the cushioned armrest. “It’s the pill you gave him. It’s making him more sensitive to these kinds of things.” Gaara replied, unaffected by Kakashi's joke, looking at the handsome grey-haired man. 

“Give your praise to Orochimaru then.” 

“Someone as vile as him doesn’t deserve it.” 

Naruto let out a frustrated moan. He placed a hand towards the hand muffling his voice and brought Gaara’s attention to him. Naruto grinded his hips down to the bed. 

“Don’t be a bad master. Look, Naruto’s feelings are being neglected.” Kakashi joked again. Gaara only ignored him and swiped his hand against the blond. Naruto jumped from the quick swipe and he gripped the sheets harshly. “No teasing…” Naruto begged, legs spreading wider for his heat to spread out. 

“Gaara…please.” Naruto made sure to look at the man. He didn’t know how he looked or anything but the heat and waiting were making him go insane. “You can suck my neck or whatever you vampires do…” Naruto mumbled, shifting his head to the side as if inviting the man to take a bite. 

Gaara leaned into his neck with one arm supporting him, and gave a small peck on his tan skin. Naruto could feel his fangs hovering over his delicate skin. Naruto took a deep inhale expecting the teeth to dig in but Gaara’s hands lifted his hips and fingered him ruthlessly. Naruto’s breath broke, disrupting his calm willingness and his delicate skin. 

His hot body felt a sting as fingers were inside of him. Naruto made pants of pain and pleasure, especially when Gaara would graze that sweet spot and jab it hard. Naruto buckled up into the fingers and mewled loudly. “H-..Harder! Gaara..!” Naruto moaned out, arching his back and clutching onto Gaara’s black button-down. 

Naruto heard the sound of sucking and the smell of metallic air fused the smell of sex - (which he assumed). 

“You play dirty Gaara. Hitting Naruto’s sensitive spot will make you win at this point.” Kakashi shrugged his shoulders with a playful disappointed sigh as he watched the hazed blond. 

And as if to support his statement, Naruto moaned louder into the room when Gaara pressed his sweet spot for a second or two before pulling back. Naruto whines, rolling his hips against Gaara’s erection. “That’s because I don’t neglect him as you do,” Gaara murmured, pulling away with bloodstain lips. 

“Can you put it in now? Can you? Can you?” Naruto whined. What’s happening to him? Why is begging so much? Why does he want this man’s heat so desperately? What is going on? There were so many questions in his head. 

“I thought you said you don’t neglect him?” Kakashi smiled towards the redhead, who’s stroking his erection. 

“That’s because he’s still untrained,” Gaara muttered before lifting the blond hips to insert himself inside the blond. “He still has a lot of training to do, Kakashi.” Gaara grunted inside the blond. 

Naruto’s body sucks in Gaara's erection. Naruto unabashedly moans in the air, face heated with tears of pleasure spilling out of his eyes, and a trail of drool spills out of his lips as he rolls desperately on Gaara’s erection. 

“Naruto, you’re sucking Gaara in so tightly. You almost look like you were never a virgin.” Kakashi teased, amused at the sight. 

Naruto tried to ignore the teasing comments, instead his body was electrified more as Kakashi’s dirty comments continued on. His erection drooled more precum. 

The blond mind was too far gone to function to ignore the dirty comments. 

Gaara's thrust was powerful. Naruto’s insides spreaded wider and wider and Naruto’s stomach loved it. His body arched and shivered when Gaara’s tip hit that spot. Naruto’s lips cried out and tears spilled out. 

The electricity in Naruto’s body made him cover a hand over his mouth, muffling his groans and loud moans. He didn’t know why he did that. Maybe his body was telling him a sign that his body was going to explode from the electricity sparking in his entire body. Maybe he was going to die from all the pleasure his body can’t handle. 

“Gaara! Gaara!” Naruto chanted with tears while nibbling his wet lips, “I’m going to die!” Naruto shook his head violently. It was too much. Naruto felt his stomach and his erection experiencing similar ejaculation forming in his hips, but Gaara’s erection thrusting and brushing that spot was driving the blond over his limits. 

“I think-!” Naruto shook his head again to roll out the heat and electricity burning his face up. “I’m—!” Gaara’s hand easily brushed Naruto’s hands away, and Naruto's lips felt a harsh impact on his lips; hard teeth clicking against his and smothered by a sinful tongue. 

Gaara's erection goes deeper, making the blond legs spread wider, Naruto’s hips start grinding against the man’s hip in desperation. Gaara’s tip hits the sweet spot with his full head brushed against the sensitive nerves - staying there and brushing there with small thrust. Naruto’s mind goes blank. 

His mind feels mushy. He orgasms and his semen flies out staining Gaara’s black button down shirt and his bare sweaty skin. He wraps his legs around Gaara’s torso and arms around his neck, pulling the larger man in, spasming inside the man’s heated embrace. 

But Naruto can’t relax; Gaara’s head is still brushing against the sweet spot he likes. Naruto’s lips are still occupied by Gaara’s dominating lips, he can’t move - literally. If he moves, Gaara's head will make Naruto… he’ll make Naruto die from the pleasure. 

That’s when Naruto heard Kakashi chuckles. 

“You’re an adorable person Naruto. You know, I’m delighted I bought you. It’s not everyday I get to see a virgin like you still intact in one piece after two orgasms.” Kakashi drawled out, crossing his legs. He seems to have gotten hard while watching the two. 

Naruto tries to ignore Kakashi’s voice as he kisses Gaara. It felt weird to kiss Gaara. He could taste the faint taste of metallic in the kiss. 

“I know right? It’s risky to move. That’s how Gaara likes playing. He’ll slowly torture you by hitting the spot you love the most. But,” Kakashi purred the last word, forcing Naruto to listen to the grey-haired man, “if you beg for him to move, he will.” Kakashi whispered the last part, standing to move towards the occupied blond. 

He bends on one knee and he coos at the blond with flushed cheeks and barely open eyelids. 

“You have to say ‘I want more please’ then he’ll move.” Kakashi husked out, kissing the blond sweaty forehead. 

Naruto grunted in the kiss, when Gaara abused his sweet spot in a slow thrust. Naruto pulls away from the kiss with swollen aching lips, “Gaara,” Naruto calls out in a small voice and his voice shakes. He’s scared what will happen to his body after this. 

But it seemed like Gaara would never move. 

“I…. want more…. p-please.” Naruto mumbled shyly. He looked away from the eyes that stared fixated on him. 

And that’s when Naruto’s breath is snatched away. 

Naruto's body jerks in hypersensitivity. His voice cries out in pain and in pleasure. Naruto’s body feels like it’s being punished. Gaara jabs his sweet spot countlessly - he licks his delicate neck; tightly gripping onto the blond small hips who's clutching the pillows with his life - and he ruthlessly thrust into the human boy. 

Before Naruto could even moan out his pleasure and pain, Kakashi’s devilish mouth captures it and kisses him. He thrust his tongue into the blonds cavern and played with him. He seems to be stroking himself too. 

Naruto can’t keep up with anything no more. His body is on fire. 

How long could they keep going? How long could he keep going? 

The blond had too many questions while being violated by the two. But they quickly dispersed when his body was cumming again. 

Already? 

_Already_. 

* * *

“I didn’t take you as a sadistic Gaara.” Kakashi said with a towel over shoulder. 

“Don’t compare me to you. I have no fetish for sadism.” Gaara glared at Kakashi. He, too, had a towel over his wet neck. 

“Oh? So why was Naruto crying while he was having his sweet orgasm?” Kakashi leaned against the bathroom door frame with crossed arms. He just got done cleaning the sleeping blond.

“You read too much of your porn books. My feelings differ from yours when I saw his tears.” 

“I’m not sure about that Gaara. I’m pretty sure we had the same feelings when we saw his tears.” 

Gaara turned to look at Kakashi. 

“You wanted to break him. Didn’t you?” Kakashi muttered with a tone of small satisfaction. 

Gaara only twitched a smirk. 


	2. Do Vampires Know How To Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long and dark. It may contain a lot of triggers consisting a lot of dub-con, Stockholm syndrome, and dark thoughts.

“Plucker out your lips for me Naruto,” Kakashi says. 

Naruto, shorter than Kakashi, tilts his head up to pucker his lips at the handsome scarred man. 

Kakashi’s pointer finger smeared with pink lip tint brushes against Naruto’s smooth lips. His fingers overpowered Naruto’s soft lower lip, flushing out the lower skin with his finger. 

Kakashi’s eyes lowered in delight gazing at the flesh with taste and desire. Likewise, Kakashi smooths up to the blond's upper lips following the flesh curves while smoothing the tint onto the blond lips. 

He gives another smooth run over on the blond’s soft lips before inserting his smeared pointer finger inside the blond lips. _“Suck it off,”_ Kakashi ordered, glancing at Naruto’s submissive eyes before gazing back at Naruto's red-tinted lips. Kakashi’s pointer finger could not pass Naruto’s hard teeth. He could break the teeth with a little flick but he did not want to hurt his prize possession. 

Naruto’s teeth moved, sucking onto Kakashi’s fingers with his tongue and his cheeks. Kakashi watched his beautiful doll cheeks deepen as Naruto sucked off the pink oily lip tint on his pointer finger and his mouth tasted like oil and cosmetics; it was a distasteful taste. Kakashi could feel Naruto's tongue rolling around his pointer finger and the warm sucking.

Naruto has got _better_ at sucking. 

Kakashi playfully jabs his finger into Naruto’s throat causing him to grunt harshly into Kakashi’s knuckles. But Naruto continued to suck onto Kakashi’s finger, maintaining eye contact with him- just the way Kakashi _likes_ it - until silent footsteps echo in the hallway. Naruto breaks his eye contact with Kakashi when he sees Gaara’s handsome formal form. Naruto’s sucking stops. 

“Stop playing around. We have to go.” Gaara walked into the room with arms crossed from where the two stood. 

Naruto’s heartbeat jumped when he saw how Gaara shaped his hair to the side, pointing out how _defined_ his face is. 

Naruto's eyes trailed Gaara's clothing. Gaara wore a velvet double-breasted blazer that fitted him perfectly; the costly fabric had no wrinkles under Gaara’s underarm or anywhere else as it fitted him like a doll. His white collar and black tie stood out perfectly to portray the red-headed man with dignity and grace along with those black pants that suited his legs so well, it didn’t need folds to look sharp. But Gaara’s formal outfit that suited him so well didn’t even need to show how powerful and strong Gaara was; he already looked so strong from the way he could pierce his eyes on people. 

“Aw, don’t be mad that I get to put lipstick on Naruto, Gaara.” Kakashi pulled his finger away from Naruto’s mouth and grinned at the man. Gaara remained motionless, his eyes slightly lowered in pettiness towards his scarred husband before looking at Naruto. 

“Naruto come,” Gaara says, ordering the smaller blond man standing next to Kakashi. Kakashi wore a similar suit as Gaara but it was more of a dark navy blue color meanwhile, Naruto looked… shabby compared to them. He only looked like something a henchman would wear or… maybe not _‘something a henchman’_ would wear. He wore a large oversized button-down shirt and small black shorts with black slippers. 

The three of them were getting ready for a political party for nonsense or secret schemes, and Naruto was forced to accompany them.

Like always. Naruto would pout whenever he had to go, but Kakashi would say “ _Keeping my cute kitten on a tight leash.”_ But still, Naruto didn’t like the flimsy clothes he wore. It made him uncomfortable. 

Gaara and Kakashi said there was nothing they could do but give him shoes. Kakashi said that the slaves' dress code was that slaves were never allowed to wear shoes, but only _good_ and obedient slaves deserved shoes to wear. Naruto wouldn’t call himself a good slave or an obedient slave but there were certain times where Naruto was being a good and obedient slave. They would offer him whatever Naruto wanted: ramen and ramen, a nice bedroom, a place to live, anything he wanted, in return for his _good behavior._

Naruto hesitant at first, about the gift and exchange stuff but he realized after an intense sex session with them that they did really mean their words, and in the progress, Naruto felt strange. It was weird. He slowly… _just slowly_ started to smile towards them. In his heart, he knew he shouldn’t smile towards them. He’s just a slave to them but Naruto can’t help but to show small affection towards the expensive gifts because he just can’t help it; that was the only answer Naruto could form when his chest felt heavy and hot around their presence. 

The affection from the two vampires always made Naruto hot to his core. Naruto thinks he’s _reacting_ like this because he never had such affection in life. 

Naruto walked towards Gaara with timid steps, he shyly looked to the floor. Not out of fear, Naruto was no longer afraid of Gaara. He was looking down because he was shy of Gaara’s silent gaze that always looked at him with _something_ in his eyes. 

When Naruto finally stood in front of Gaara’s stiff standing position, Gaara’s gloved hands lazily holding onto a black collar moved up to the curve of Naruto’s neck. Naruto slightly leaned his back already so used this process, tenses a little when he feels Gaara’s silk gloves tickle his smooth skin to adjust the collar on his neck and tighten it. 

Gaara’s silk gloves roamed to the blond’s nape to see the durability of the collar before sliding his hand up to Naruto’s hair. Naruto's breathing hitch as the hands of the gloves ranked in his hair drew him forward towards Gaara. Naruto slightly blushes when he makes eye contact with Gaara. 

“Is it fine?” The pale lips move in concern. 

“Yeah. It’s fine…” Naruto confirms, looking away from Gaara to a painting beside him. The hands raked into the blond’s locks moved down to his ears, then cheeks to cup those soft cheeks in his gloved hands. Naruto’s attention is required onto Gaara as he uses his strong hands to coerce him to look at him. 

“Kiss me,” Gaara whispers, staring at the blond with gentle affection. Naruto blushes, looking at the floor but the hands on his cheeks gently nudge him up. Naruto could not handle Gaara’s simple affection. Naruto takes a step forward shyly, his eyebrows gently curled in embarrassment and his pink-tinted lips brushed against Gaara’s soft lips. 

Naruto softly licks the closed mouth as he closes his eyes. He angles his head for another lick and Gaara’s hands cupping onto the blond cheeks slightly digs in into the blond’s cheeks causing the fat to puff out when Gaara pulls Naruto deeper into their gentle kissing. Gaara gets fevered and pulls the blond into a deeper kiss, licking the blond’s tongue with domination and force. 

“You don’t have to be _jealous_ Gaara. It’s just that I happened to get ready first.” Kakashi suddenly said playfully into the intimate air. Kakashi walked towards the two with three long fluid steps. “You can put lipstick on Naruto whenever you want, why is it that you always get so annoyed at me every time there’s a party we need to attend?” Kakashi asked, placing his large hand on Naruto’s small shoulder. 

His hands snaked towards Naruto’s collar neck, feeling the smooth leather texture and the curve of the blond’s nape and skull. “Don’t forget me now…” Kakashi cooed into Naruto’s ears causing the blond man kissing Gaara to halt his slow kisses while Kakashi’s other hand landed onto the blond’s waist to pull him into the greyhead man heat. 

Naruto pulled away from Gaara timidly to kiss Kakashi’s pinkish lips. Kakashi smirked into the kiss to mock Gaara and he pulled the blond into his chest. “You’re usually striving to find excuses to be late. But whenever it’s applying makeup onto Naruto you’re already there. It’s miserable to see that I was coerced to marry a careless high ranking person.” Gaara said annoyed, crossing his arms tightly. 

“I didn’t think you would still have a childlike tendency in you, Gaara. It seems like you love Naruto more than me.” Kakashi pulled away from the kiss with the blond to bicker with Gaara. He chuckled at the pale man who gave him death threat eyes. 

“I do,” Gaara growled back with greedy eyes. 

“Scary.” Kakashi teased, dragging his hand on Naruto’s waist to his bum while smirking at Gaara. Naruto looked to the floor, unsure of what to do. He never liked entering their conversation; it was always such a messy topic when it came to their loveless marriage. Naruto didn’t want to understand their relationship. It’s not like he would become a vampire to pry into their marriage. So it didn’t matter to him. 

“We’re leaving now,” Gaara said annoyed, looking at Naruto now. Naruto pulled out of Kakashi’s grasp to latch onto Gaara’s gloved hands. 

Kakashi just softly chuckled with a smile to follow them. 

As Naruto held onto Gaara’s hand, they walked down their expensive hallways, walking down their gigantic marble staircase to the front door which servants opened for the three. Outside the sunny sky, was a black limousine with a female chauffeur holding open the car door for the three of them to enter. 

Gaara nudged the blond to enter first concerned only for the human boy. 

Naruto awkwardly went inside, bowing down his head to enter the limousine. He sat on the soft white cushions and the moment he looked at the cushions his stomach went cold. There were multiple pillows for back support and behind the pillows was a visible condom stash. 

Oh. 

_Oh my god._

Naruto’s face felt heated. Guilt filled Naruto as he felt bad for the person who cleans the limousine. He _wonders_ how much cum and fluids the person keeps removing from the cushions. 

He also wonders how they deal with the scent of sex in the limited area in the limousine. 

Naruto quickly snatched the stash of condoms, not bothering to check the label and size as he’s already used to their sizes. He quickly moved away for more space as he hid the condoms under his ragged clothes. Kakashi lastly got in, letting the female chauffeur close the door before moving towards the driver section. 

The air was silent and Naruto’s face was still hot.

Shit, he needed to calm down. He needed to. But the hand under his rags clutching onto the condoms made it obvious he was holding something. Naruto tried to take calm breaths while nobody said anything - which made it even harder for Naruto to even stay calm. 

_Fuck_! Why isn’t anybody saying anything! 

“Naruto, come sit on my lap.” Kakashi offered out of nowhere. Naruto’s nervousness worsened. How was he gonna do that with a stash of condoms in his hand? 

Gaara slowly glared at Kakashi with his eyes - not bothering him to move his head. 

“You know what? Just sit right beside us Naruto.” Kakashi offered again, feeling slightly threatened by Gaara. Naruto looked at Kakashi with an obvious face that held a secret and moved over to sit between the two. With the two vampires scooting for their prize treasure to sit between them, Naruto nervously pressured his knees together. 

It was silent again. Too silent. Naruto’s hand clenched onto the condom packets again. The limousine moved and bumped and Naruto knew it would take some time for the three to arrive at the destination. Naruto quietly gulped his nervousness. 

He was feeling scared, so scared. What if… _what if they_ … Naruto could not think straight. His anxiety took over him. 

What if—! What if—!! 

Naruto felt embarrassment crawling into his chest. They did have unprotected sex in the limousine so many times in the past... So did the person, the female chauffeur, go buy condoms for them to use so it’s easier for her to clean up? 

Oh my god! Oh my god! _Fuck_. 

“Naruto? What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked, looking down at the blond. Kakashi lost his smile as he peered down at the red-face blond. “Are you feeling sick?” Kakashi tried to lean close but Naruto moved away bumping into Gaara’s shoulder. “N-no,” Naruto replied, looking away from Kakashi to the floor. 

“So what’s hiding under your shirt?” Kakashi asked. 

Naruto’s heart raced. Kakashi knew. Kakashi knew. Kakashi knew! He knew the blond was already hiding something! 

“N-nothing,” Naruto mumbled, leaning closer to Gaara. Gaara seemed to appreciate the panic gesture as he watched the spectacle go on. “Come on Naruto, don’t be shy.” Kakashi purred out, putting a hand onto Naruto’s thighs to slide them up to his hips. “I’m sure none of us won’t judge if it’s something you don’t want us to see.” Kakashi leaned closer to the blond face, placing an arm on the chair ledge. 

Naruto’s face got hotter as Kakashi invaded his personal space. He leaned towards Gaara accidentally using the hand holding the stash of condoms to place a hand in Gaara’s clothed thigh for support. “-Ah!” Naruto gasped in realization. He pulled his hand back instinctively and was faced by Kakashi who stared at him with a smile. 

“What’s that?” Kakashi innocently questions, tilting his head with a grin. 

“Uh—” 

“Condoms? I knew you had a decent sex drive but I didn’t think you would go is far to bring condoms into the car.” Kakashi muttered amused, bringing a finger to his chin calculating the blond’s red face. 

“It’s not mine! The chauffeur put it here!” Naruto nearly yelled, glaring at the searching grey-headed man who stared at him with teasing eyes. 

“ _Matsuri_?” Kakashi said. 

“I don’t know!” 

“Hmm…” Kakashi hummed looking at the driver area. There’s a window closed for their privacy and maybe for another reason. 

“Well if the lovely lady, Matsuri, did purposely leave a stash of condoms in here, she probably did expect us to use it. Right Gaara?” 

Gaara only looked at Kakashi. 

“Well, either way, I was kinda in the mood for car sex… but it was a little erotic of you to hide that away from us.” Kakashi teased, leaning closer to the flushed blond. Naruto pulled back away from Kakashi, still clutching onto the condom stash, he was nearly sitting on Gaara’s lap. 

“Well, how about it Naruto?” Kakashi asked, touching the blond hips. “Wanna go?” Kakashi cooed leaning forward, he drags a hand towards the blond’s shorts palming an erection the blond doesn’t want to admit. 

“....if.. you’re gentle….” Naruto mumbled, glancing at Gaara if he wanted anything. 

Naruto looked down at the redhead’s pants. 

“Are you fine swallowing?” Gaara asked. 

Naruto bit his lips, thinking about the chauffeur who cleans the limousine. 

“Yes.” 

* * *

The limousine doors open. It is Gaara who steps out first. Naruto and Kakashi step out together with the grey head supporting the _weak-in-the-legs blond_. 

“You said you would be gentle,” Naruto whispered at the greyhead, glaring up towards the smiling man. 

“Maa, couldn’t help if you were making such a cute face,” Kakashi replied, holding onto the blond protectively. “I was only sucking..,” Naruto mumbled. 

“I know.” Kakashi hummed, looking straight forward to catching up with Gaara while dragging the blond. 

“Hatake,” Gaara said to the security guard. The security glanced at the three before letting the three enter. As they entered, Kakashi let go of Naruto to _wrap_ an arm around Gaara’s waist. Naruto’s heart crumbled in coldness as he followed them from behind. 

Naruto knew it was wrong to feel this way. But he felt so… _so sad_ whenever he was no longer in the spotlight of attention. Naruto’s eyes lowered in _sadness_ as he followed the two walking down a hallway to lead a gigantic ballroom. Two guards opened the door for the three and Naruto made a sharp left turn the moment he entered the ballroom. 

He headed straight to the slave section of the ballroom. He wished, he so wished, he could accompany the two as they were greeted by other high ranking vampires but he was just a sex slave, _a human_. 

Naruto continued to stumble to the slave section, his eyes zoomed up seeing multiple slaves were either waiting patiently for their masters or eating human food to fill themselves up at a table. Or chatting with each other. 

“Hey.” 

Naruto jumped, spooked. “ _Y-_ yes?” Naruto replied, looking at the raven-head slave who approached him. “Oh… Sas..uke?” Naruto mumbled a little confused. He did not remember if this was Sai or Sasuke. 

“You remember me,” Sasuke replied, looking at the blond’s shrugged form. “Yeah.” Naruto awkwardly replied looking at Sasuke now. He looked up and down, capturing Sasuke’s similar outfit. Sasuke wore shoes; he _must_ be a good boy then. 

“How are you doing?” Sasuke asked, looking at the blond with a cautious stare. “I’m alright…” Naruto mumbled looking at Sasuke’s black collar, his collar was hiding something. “What’s that?” Naruto questioned, eyes peering at the mysterious figure hidden behind Sasuke’s collar and white button-down collar. 

“This…” Sasuke placed a hand onto whatever he was trying to cover up. “....a branding mark,” Sasuke whispered as if ashamed. “Oh….” Naruto replied lamely. Naruto doesn’t have a brand mark on him. He kinda wants one. 

“How are you doing?” Naruto asked as the conversation died. “I’m fine… I guess…” Sasuke muttered, sounding obvious that he wasn’t. “What’s wrong?” Naruto felt the need to ask. He didn’t know why, but he just did. Maybe because it was easier to talk to him than the rest of the slaves who ignored him. “My…. brother..” Sasuke muttered, glaring at the crowd as if searching for someone. 

“Your brother…” Naruto mumbled those words, with a downcast gaze. Naruto knew from their little conversation from the past parties, was that Sasuke just wanted to kill his brother and that was all. Naruto did not bother with the details as he was already happy with Sasuke’s presence to ignore the numb feeling in his chest from the emptiness of Gaara’s and Kakashi’s warmth. 

“You? What’s wrong with you? You always look so sad whenever you’re not around...with your master.” Sasuke asked in concern, leaning his weight on one hip. Naruto noticed Sasuke’s hair got longer as it brushed and hid one of his eyes, giving off an emo look. 

“It’s… nothing,” Naruto mumbled, looking down as he brushed a hairpiece behind his ear — a mannerism he always does whenever giving a blowjob. 

“Doesn’t look like a ‘ _nothing_ ’. Don’t tell me you caught feelings.” Sasuke muttered, piercing his eyes to the sad-looking blond. “I’m not sure. I don’t think I did… I’m still getting used to this new life ya’know.” Naruto replied looking up at Sasuke with a serious gaze. 

“That can’t _always_ be your excuse Naruto. Remember they’re ruthless bloodsucking creatures; don’t _lose_ your humanity to those freaks.” Sasuke scolded, placing a hand onto the blond’s shoulder as a gesture to get his shit straight. 

“If I..” Sasuke started before lowering in a voice smaller than a whisper, “I’ll free you too and everybody else.” He said leaning close to the blond, not completely saying whatever he seemed to originally want to say. 

Naruto’s eyes widened. “You can?” Naruto whispered, peering close to Sasuke's lifeless eyes. 

“Yeah and—“ 

_“Sasuke-kun.”_ Naruto jumped. A nasty voice that sounded like it needed a rough coughing session suddenly intruded into the conversation. “Orochimaru,” Sasuke said, looking at his master with dead eyes. “Don’t forget the slave policy. You’re not allowed to touch other slaves. I thought I trained you to remember that?” The Orochimaru guy with snake features and makeup looked at Sasuke with desire and a weird creepy lust in his eyes that could be obvious he was mentally undressing the raven hair slave. 

Ugh, creepy. 

Naruto tried to walk away from the weird tension between the two but the Orochimaru guy spoke to him. 

“You there. Sasuke’s friend.” 

“Yes?” Naruto replied, head lowering down as any slave should do. “I heard you’re quite a treasure from the Hatake residence. Tell me, Naruto-kun, what makes you so precious if a high-class heredity household keeps their precious toy in one piece?” Orochimaru questions, looking down at the blond as if trying to set him into his place. 

“I’m not sure, sir,” Naruto replied. He felt his stomach gnawing with unease as Orochimaru already knew his name but that Naruto’s excuse to speak truthfully to Orochimaru. Naruto did not know why he was kept in one piece. He did not understand why the two married men who were in a loveless marriage still kept him. 

“Hnn…” _God_ , he sounded like a snake. 

“Well, anyway, enjoy yourselves for tonight. Especially you, Sasuke-kun, wait for me in that place. It won’t be easy for you to kill me like last time, don’t forget why I placed that seal on you.” Orochimaru teased with a warning tone. Sasuke said nothing, glaring at his master who smirked at his reaction. 

Naruto said nothing because he did not care anymore. He was tired. He wanted to go home and feel comforted by the two vampires. 

“Well…” Sasuke said, starting like he needed to leave. “I better get going.” He said, dismissing his presence from the blond. Naruto only nodded in response watching the raven-head walk away from him. 

Naruto eyes roamed around at groupies of high ranking vampires and he gazed everywhere until he spotted Gaara and Kakashi talking to a _beautiful_ female with blond hair along with a larger man who was near her, looking similar to the female with blond hair except with brown hair but with Gaara’s eye shape. 

Siblings? Naruto questioned. Gaara didn’t talk much about his family and Kakashi didn’t either. The blond didn’t know much as he was always consumed in pleasure. That was all he really knew. 

Sex sex sex. 

Naruto’s heart tugged when he saw Kakashi bring Gaara closer to him. Naruto's lips opened and he pulled away from the scene to avoid any of the heavy conflicting feelings in his chest to increase. Naruto lets out a strangled gasp as he walks towards the food court as an excuse to find a way to numb his aching chest. He passed by some slaves with shoes or no shoes, and he looked at the food the vampires had to offer them. 

Jello, meat, stuffing, and water. 

Gross. 

The appearance of the food made Naruto’s mood worse. Gaara and Kakashi never gave him nasty food. 

No. Stop. 

_Stop!_

Don’t think about them! Don't! Naruto’s heart tugged again when he thought about the ramen they bought him. His heart tugged harder when Kakashi and Gaara treated him so kindly unlike his drunk grandfather who didn’t spare a glance on him from his youthful age and now. Jiraiya always used his money on prostitutes and alcohol. 

Fuck! Naruto’s eyes felt stingy as he looked at the food with a face that looked ungrateful. Shit! 

Naruto’s face burnt in loneliness and confusion. 

What is happening? What’s happening? What’s going on with my heart? 

Naruto breathed harshly. He looked at the food once more before raising a hand to grab a plate before a hand touches his wrist. 

Naruto's eyes widened and jumped from the sudden physical contact. 

“Who- a- _are…_.” Naruto turned to look at the person and his eyes widened in shock, his voice cracked and instantly dropped open. The tears forming in his eyes were gone as the sadness in his heart was overpowered by shock and remembrances.

“Jia—…” a fat finger hushed his lips as he sternly looked down at the surprised blond. “I’ve come to rescue you,” Jiraiya muttered quietly, looking around his surroundings seriously. Naruto’s heart jumped in happiness and relief but it was instantly clouded over at the thought of leaving Kakashi and Gaara here. 

Naruto’s ass ached as it remembered how Kakashi made _lov-_ fucked him. He had to leave. He had to leave. This was his chance, even Sasuke’s word echoed in Naruto’s head to convince him. 

_“Remember they’re ruthless bloodsucking creatures; don’t lose your humanity to those freaks.”_

Naruto’s mind was instantly screaming at him to stay here, to stay with them: Gaara and Kakashi; people who love him even if it’s entertainment or just sex with no emotional strings attached. But the other part of Naruto’s mind told him that he had to go, he had to go because Sasuke was right. 

They’re heartless vampires who remain immortal forever. They can live long finding true love in their kind. Yes, and Naruto is just a human plaything for them because they’re immortal and always require excitement in their life…. yeah. Naruto means nothing to them. 

He needed to go back to his heartless grandfather and after that Naruto can run away from him too to start a new life in… whatever city he’s able to run away. 

“Ok-okay,” Naruto mumbled out. He looked at his grandfather's eyes with wide eyes. Naruto could feel excitement and anxiety build up in his chest as he planned to run away like the first time he tried to run away from Gaara and Kakashi who he didn’t know could possess such warmth and kindness— No! _Stop_! No more! 

“Hu-hurry!” Naruto said impatiently. “Shut up brat!” Jiraiya scolded, tugging Naruto’s wrist somewhere as they walked. Now that the blond looks at Jiraiya he looks so formal and kinda gave off a vampire appearance. What the hell was he? Naruto didn’t know what the hell his grandfather did for a living. All he knew was that he farted everywhere and spent his money on women. 

But right now, Jiraiya looked very professional and powerful by the way he confidently walked through the guards watching the slaves with tensed eyes. Naruto followed himself getting dragged, head lowered like an actual slave. “Sorry, we’re leaving early. My slave is just a little… sick.” Jiraiya said to a guard, guarding the exit. 

“May I see the collar of the slave?” The strict guard said monotonously. He looked at Naruto then to the collar the blond wore. Naruto panicked. The guards always looked at the collars of the slaves to avoid any masters attempt to steal a slave or any slaves trying to pretend to act like a master _and—_

“Here.” Jiraiya pulled out a slip of paper that looked very expensive. Naruto's eyes widened, it was nearly the same paper that Kakashi always had in his breast pocket whenever they left parties! The guard took the paper and gestured the blond to come over to him. Naruto took a step forward to let the guard take a glimpse of the blond's inner collar number. 

The guard looked at the number before looking at the paper. “Here you go. Have a nice day, sir.” The guard said, pushing the door open. Jiraiya placed his big hand onto the back of the blond’s head and gently pushed him forward. The two walked normally as the door was closing on the loud vampires gossiping. And the moment the door closed, silencing the halls, Jiraiya picked Naruto on his shoulder and bolted down to a random hall on the left, entering door to another door and a turn to the left and right, and finally another door before dropping him down. 

“Okay brat. I hope you can run in those… shoes. We’re gonna take a left, right, right, another right, then left and you’ll start running like crazy and just run anywhere; I’ll be able to find you. Got that Naruto?” Jiraiya ordered the blond, his eyebrows curled in focus and there was a visible sweat trailing down his forehead. 

“Ye-yeah!” Naruto shouted, jumping nervously looking around the room they were in. They were in a dark kitchen with what smelled like human food. Perhaps the vampires wanted to stay away from the place that smelled like human food. 

“Okay! Run!” Jiraiya bolted out of the door causing Naruto to run ungracefully and follow Jiariya's fucking fast ass pace running. What the fuck?! How the hell was Naruto gonna remember all that random ass direction when he can’t even fucking run because of how skimpy he was! 

Naruto ran and followed whenever he saw those tips of white hair at the end of each alley. He ran as his lungs burnt in exhaustion and his legs shook at his limits. But Fuck that! the blond won’t give up! Shit! He _HAD_ to run! It’s to either be a damsel in distress or fucking flee! He was gonna fucking flee! Fuck vampire! But also fuck his grandfather for doing this bullshit and coming back in his life to suddenly save him! Oh ho! Fuck Gaara and Kakashi while he’s at it! 

Naruto’s mind was cursing at everybody he met in his life at this point as he used his anger to fuel him up more. 

Fuck everybody—! Fuck— _WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Naruto’s heart jumped. A loud siren echoed in the air and there was a crackle of a microphone being picked up roaring into the air.

“ ** _ATTENTION_**! A slave has escaped! A slave has escaped!” The male voice echoed in a state of panic. It echoed and roared so loudly, Naruto stopped running out of fear and shock. 

**_“I REPEAT!_ **Uzumaki Naruto; a slave belonging to the Hatake family branch has escaped! The slave's description described by the owners of the slave: has blond hair, tan skin—-” 

“——NARUTO!!” Jiraiya shouted, trying to bring Naruto’s attention to him as the echoing panicked voice roared out a description of him with repeats of _“a slave had escaped!”_ In the air. 

“ ** _NARUTO!_** ” Jiraiya shouted louder, causing Naruto to flinch and look at the messy white hair man in panic. “Hurry!!” He shouted, gesturing to the blond with his big fingers. “I- i-!” Shit now why the fuck was Naruto’s heart hesitating! Why?! Why now?! Why the fuck is he being such a pussy now?! 

“I—!” 

“ _HURRY_!” Jiraiya impatiently yelled. His white eyebrows furrowed in frustration, letting bundles of wrinkles form his aging face. 

“I _can—_ ” Naruto tried to shout back using the feelings in his heart. 

“Don’t _tell_ me you fell in love! Don't you say ‘ _can’t_!’ Naruto! Vampires are used to deceiving people! They _deceived_ your human heart and love! They’re manipulating you! Just how they killed your parents!” Jiraiya shouted something he _would_ never talk about to Naruto: his parents. 

_Oh my god? What?_

“What? Parents? What do you mean?!” Naruto ran up to Jiraiya. And the white-haired man was glad as hell because the blond was being a dumbass just standing there! They needed to fucking run! Not fucking stand there and have a movie dialogue scene where then the villain pops out behind the corner and confronts them when they’re done! _Hell no!_ Jiraiya did not risk his life for Naruto to pull a bullshit move! 

“Hurry the hell up! We gotta fucking run!” Jiraiya yelled, pulling the blond wrist. 

_BLEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

I repeat——- _BLEEE—_ a slave has escaped! 

I repeat a slav _e has esc_ aped— _WHEEEEEEEEE_

I repeat a s **lave has e** scaped—- I rep _eat—I repeat a slave-CR_ HHHHH 

SLA _—- has escaped—...s_ o—I repe… .sl-— **I...s… —I… re——.**..sl—/—I repa——sla…——-

**_CRCUHHN— WEEEEEE_ **

....I re _peat…..—- slave WEEEEEEE—- escape_ d.

**A slave has escaped.**

* * *

Naruto was _shivering._ He was in a cave with Jiraiya and they sat near a dimly lit fire. “Naruto… your parents… were _killed_ by vampires.” Jiraiya grimly said, staring blankly at the fire. He took off his formal coat which left him with his white button-down and black pants. He wore his fancy shoes still.

“Why?” Naruto's voice was empty as he spoke. He shivered in the coldness. It was probably the middle of the night. Kakashi and Gaara were probably worried— _no, stop it. Stop_. They don’t care about you. They only wanted your blood and body. It is enough. _You’ll hurt yourself even more Naruto_. 

“Your parents came from legendary vampire hunters clans…. the two met on a mission they had together when their clans had a joint mission…. fell in love with each other instantly ….. were named the legendary ketchup and mustard duo…. then your mom, Kushina got pregnant with you…. vampires found out and tried to kill you three… your father… Minato… he… he protected you while Kushina was… she was _..ra-._......” Jiraiya’s voice broke down pausing what he was going to say. He looked at the blond for a second before gently hitting his head back on the cave wall, looking at the cave ceiling to figure out what to say to Naruto. 

“she…gave him a chance for him to escape as she was already weakened from giving birth to you. Minato was already injured in his legs so the only thing he could do to protect you was using his _secret_ ass clans technique to teleport you into my arms and hah, I was _fucking_ a lady and you landed on her back, wailing out loudly coming out of nowhere… I still remember screaming _‘what the fuck?_!’” Jiraiya mumbled looking distant and dead and small empty laughter.

“They captured the two…. burnt their body on a stake… cheered… as their corpse burnt… maybe kept the heads as a prize…” Jiraiya's voice broke as his eyes dimmed down in sadness. “They were my favorites students.” It was nearly a sob as Jiraiya said it. 

Naruto’s heart broke. His lips shook in sadness and his eyes felt so hot- so fucking hot! _Shit_..! Naruto cried. Naruto cried loudly. His mom and dad… Naruto pathetically sobbed into his knees. 

How could he be so fucking dumb? _How_?! How could he have sex with the vampires when they killed his parents?! “So… so why _did_ you sell me?” Naruto gasped out during his tears. Naruto needed to know that humanity still wanted him. That immortality no longer wanted him no more because he’s just a toy! _A fucking toy!_

“They were on my trail,” Jiraiya mumbled. “If they found you they would kill you. That’s why I gave off a pathetic appearance of a sleazy grandfather who didn’t give a shit about his grandson to an organization of vampires. They wouldn’t find you suspicious. ‘ _Just_ didn’t think you’d end up in a legendary household.” 

Naruto’s heart felt light. Jiraiya cared for him. He did. He truly did. 

Naruto’s heart became empty as long trails of tears spilled out of his eyes. 

Naruto doesn’t know how long they sat in silence but Jiraiya suddenly splashed water into their small pit of fire, startling Naruto. “They're here already,” Jiraiya muttered seriously looking outside. 

“Run,” Jiraiya whispered, gesturing to the blond to run first. Naruto quietly did so, removing those-! Those ugly shoes and thank god for that collar too. He tipped toe to the entrance of the small cave they were in and Naruto stepped on the grass, avoiding the bushes just in case those ridiculous sharp ears could hear him. 

Naruto tip-toed for he doesn’t know how fucking long but he’s moving towards a direction. He doesn’t know where Jiraiya is but the blond knows, he _knows_ Jiraiya is safe because it’s Naruto’s guts that are _telling_ him to believe in him. 

He knows, _he has to_ , because he knows, he just _needs_ —- “ _Naruto_?” Naruto’s heart shakes. He froze in the moonlight. 

It’s— …. _why now?_ Why? How did _you_ find me? 

“.......” Naruto slowly turned to stare at the _messy red hair_ tousled around Gaara’s face. He stared at Gaara’s face that looked like he lost all his will to live. Gaara’s eyes look so vulnerable and they look like they could _crack_. Naruto’s lip quivered. 

He couldn’t say his name. _No_. Not in a friendly way, not in a pleasurable way like the way he did on the first night he lost his virginity to them, _nothing_. It’s nothing now. He can’t do it. But Naruto’s chest bubbled with something. Something heavy. Something that made him _want_ to ask for forgiveness. 

What was this feeling?

“...Naruto?” Gaara said again, stepping forward to the blond. Naruto stared back unsure what to do with the redhead coming closer to him. “Do. _..n’t_ …” Naruto mumbled just standing there. Naruto needed to look away or his tears of not pleasure but pain would droop out of his reddened eyes. 

“Jus… _.t...leave_ … me…” Naruto mumbled. He didn’t know what he looked like but he could feel his eyebrows curling up as if afraid. 

At the bottom of Naruto’s heart, it screamed at him to apologize to Gaara, that he should’ve never run away from a vampire that gave him such love. But Naruto’s mind, so _different_ from his heart, told him to run and escape; _Gaara doesn't love you._

Gaara took another hesitant step closer towards the blond. The leaves on the floor crunched, and Naruto stood there like an idiot as Gaara’s bare hand slowly touched Naruto’s cheek — _touching_ and _brushing_ against Naruto’s eye puffs that stood out of his dead face. Naruto blankly looked at Gaara in silence while Gaara looked at him with concern. 

Fuck. His feelings. _Shit_. 

No more! 

“Who made you cry?” Gaara asked. He sounded angry but the look on Gaara’s face made it look like he wasn’t angry. But Naruto knew he was silently angry. Gaara’s eyes looked like they were going to kill someone. Naruto needed to take a step back — he had too but Naruto _couldn’t_. He can’t fight against the two feelings battling in his chest at the same time. 

Naruto’s lips opened, forming a response but… _nothing_. Nothing could come out but tears of… confusion as he gazed at Gaara. 

Naruto took a step back, Gaara took a step forward. Naruto looked away but the hand on his face drove Naruto back to look at him. 

To _look_ at Gaara’s possessive eyes. 

Stop. Enough. Please.

“Answer my question,” Gaara repeated patiently, looking at Naruto like he would forever wait for eternity for an answer. Naruto could still hear a slight bit of impatience in his voice, like… he _needed_ to kill the threat who harmed his treasure quickly. 

Fuck…fuck…!

Naruto looked down for a second but Gaara nudged him back up instantly. 

Gaara still wanted an answer and looking away was _not_ going to make him withdraw his order. 

Naruto’s mouth opened. “...-...y _…-u… d-_..id,” Naruto said it so incoherently, it was impossible to hear but he looked at Gaara as he said it. “Repeat it,” Gaara ordered, brushing his thumb against the rim of Naruto’s eyes to smudge out the leaking tears out of Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto felt the need to lean into the touch. 

“You did,” Naruto whispered firmly this time, looking at Gaara with dead eyes with a small frown. 

Gaara blinked his eyes and his caressing stopped while he looked at the blond with a visible fog in his eyes that looked like he was thinking. 

Naruto felt scared when he stopped his brushing. He needed to run — now was a good time to escape. Gaara looked distracted.

“How,” Gaara asked, his eyes turned a little dark. Naruto froze, scared. His thoughts froze when he heard Gaara's ‘ _how_ ’. It felt like the air around him went cold and the trees and leaves around him would decay because of Gaara’s dark energy. 

Naruto didn’t want to say. He couldn’t. It would only make the pain in his heart worsen and Naruto will soon die because of the sadness and numbness. 

“Was my love not enough?” Gaara questions, when the blond doesn't answer, taking a step that invades the blond’s personal space with his hands still in Naruto’s face. “I am a slave.” Naruto blocked out as a defense, taking a step away, and away from the hand on his face too. “ _Vam-_ vampires don’t have… don't-” Naruto didn’t know what to fucking say. Naruto could only remember Jiraiya’s words while Naruto was running like crazy. 

_“They don’t know how to love.”_

_Love_ ? Does a vampire _know_ how to love? 

“I’m just a slave… y..I..” Naruto trailed off, making it obvious that the _‘i'm a slave_ ’ dialogue was going to be used countless times. “Not to me. Not to Kakashi. You’re not a slave to us, Naruto.” Gaara shook his head to emphasize his words, he moved closer to the blond again a little desperate this time. 

Naruto felt anger when Gaara casually said his name. So nonchalant like they were having a tea party they sometimes host at Kakashi’s mansion, offering the blond with sweets and tea and so many things Naruto never got to eat in his poverty life. But the voice sounded like he would receive anything he wanted If Naruto went back to them.

“Don’t call my name like that!” Naruto brushes Gaara’s hand when he tries to reach out to him again, which weakly falls to the side. Shit. He truly was a fragile piece to them. “I- not… not... I just-! No. I can’t. I don’t want to be he-here with you- no more.” Naruto’s voice broke, shaking his head as numbing pain swallowed Naruto's body. 

Was his body in pain because he was rejecting Gaara? Or was it because he still wanted to run back into Gaara’s arm despite how his parents died at the hands of vampires? Naruto didn’t know anymore. 

“You can’t. I don’t want you to go.” Gaara tried to tug Naruto's cold hand but failed when Naruto moved his hand away behind his back. Gaara’s eyes darken into another shade of darkness, which made the blond scared because his instinct told him he _should’ve_ never done that. 

“Stay here with me. Stay here with us. Don’t leave to a place where the solitary won't even accept you.” Gaara softly pleads, gently touching Naruto’s dirty rags before firmly latching onto the blond hips with both of his hands. Naruto doesn’t brush him away because his body told him not to brush Gaara away or something bad will happen if he did this time. 

“You belong here with us. With me. With Kakashi. Naruto, come with us again. We’ll treat you better. No more _parties_ , no more _sadness_ , nothing. It’ll be anything you want. Love, cuddling warmth, kisses, anything you desire Naruto.” Gaara’s hand on Naruto’s hips trailed up to feel the curve of the blond’s waist. Gaara was nearly hugging the blond which is something he never does.

“I can _-c_ an’t trust yo-you,” Naruto mumbled in fear because Gaara was only looking at him like he was a beautiful painting. Like the only thing, Gaara would ever find love in his _empty_ heart. Silence filled the air, and Naruto thought he saw Gaara’s dull eyes filled up with darkness and anger before they vanished, becoming dull and understanding. 

“Your body trusts me. _Why can’t you?_ ” Gaara leaned closer to bring Naruto’s body into a soft embrace. Naruto could smell Gaara’s scent. It smelled more diluted than usual and more weatherly like. “I love you Naruto,” Gaara confesses softly into the blond ears, tightening his arms around Naruto’s waist. Naruto’s body shivered when he felt Gaara’s soft breath on his ear. It was like it told him that his disobedience would be forgiven if he gave up his will to escape right now. But Naruto did not want to listen. Not to Gaara who was probably feeding him lies. 

“You don't-!” Naruto shouted back trying to finally pull away from Gaara’s chest. “Vampires! Don’t know how to love!” Naruto shouted into the iron chest when the arms around his waist were too strong for him to be unable to break. “We can.” Gaara softly murmured, disagreeing while digging his nose into Naruto’s neck, ignoring the blond’s attempt to escape his grasp. Naruto tried ignoring whatever Gaara had to say. 

“You can’t,” Naruto said with confidence, trying to gain the upper hand despite his pathetic human strength. “Immortals can’t love.” Naruto leaned away from Gaara’s nose, only angling his head away from Gaara as his body was stuck in Gaara’s embrace. “What do you know about us, Naruto? Have you lived for centuries like us? Have you realized our kind can find love in this world?” Gaara softly scolds, pulling away to look at Naruto’s face. “We do know. We just do not want to accept it.” Gaara added, not waiting for Naruto’s reply. 

Naruto’s lips open. So he _really_ was just a sex slave used as a practice for experience and pleasure. Naruto’s heart is crushed in betrayal. “So… I’m just a sex slave then. And you just want your toy back.” Naruto muttered angrily. He was a fool. He would _never_ find love. Gaara was probably in love with Kakashi and only agreed to buy the blond so Kakashi could be pleased. 

“For Kakashi’s sake,” Naruto said accusingly while glaring at Gaara. “You’re doing this for Kakashi’s sake right?” Naruto added to make sure Gaara understood what he was saying. Naruto’s face grimaced in a heartbroken expression. “You brought me to please your husband. Y-you used me to make Kakashi feel good whenever you fuck him _whatever- yo-_...” Naruto broke his voice in a sob and his eyeballs burned as he restrained his tears. No, he would not cry in front of Gaara. Not to a vampire who probably ordered the killing of his parents. 

“I-..ck- will l-leave you. Y-you and Ka-Kakashi.” Naruto said in a broken voice, not waiting for a response for Gaara. He hated that he sounded so pathetic and so unconfident but Naruto meant his words to his heart. Naruto continued to glare at Gaara and Gaara looked back as if he was unaffected by Naruto’s anger but Naruto could see the bubbling silent anger in Gaara’s teal jade eyes. 

“Naruto,” Gaara mumbled, leaning closer to the blond’s face. Gaara’s arms around Naruto’s body removed all of the blond's personal space from the redhead’s body. “You want to go back to a grandfather who sold you here? A person who neglected you? _A—_ “ 

“You don’t know anything Gaara,” Naruto angrily interjected, trying to shake out. 

_“You don—“_

“ _And_ you think you know about my relationship with Kakashi,” Gaara muttered with a casual tone and it was easy enough to make Naruto instantly shut up. Gaara only sounded annoyed when he said Kakashi’s name. “Don’t put that ignorant blindfold on. You’ve seen it. You’ve watched us. We don’t love each other. We’re only together because of marriage traditions. Naruto, you’re a smart boy you should know this already.” Naruto’s heart oddly felt relieved, and he liked it when Gaara scolded him. 

But the way Gaara was talking to Naruto was weird. It sounded so much like putting someone in their place and compelling them to acknowledge their place but at the same time, it did not sound like that because it seemed like Gaara did not want to scold Naruto severely. 

But why? He couldn’t- _wait… where_ was Kakashi? 

“Where’s Kakashi?” Naruto demanded changing the subject. Where was _Jiariya_ too? Jiraiya should be done with whatever he’s doing. “Where is Kakashi?” Naruto repeated, glancing at Gaara before looking at their surroundings frantically. His blond hair was shaking everywhere until Gaara’s hand on his waist moved up to his face, stopping him. “Where’s Kakashi? Gaara?” Naruto asked, feeling something bad happening. If Gaara was here, where was Kakashi? 

“Gaara!” Naruto yelled angrily looking at Gaara. Gaara only looked at him. “It’s probably over now.” Gaara monotonously replied, looking at Naruto with silent eyes. It made Naruto cringe because of how dull they looked. Naruto placed his hands on Gaara’s wrists. “What?” Naruto asked, looking at Gaara confused. “What do you mean Gaara? Where’s Kakashi?” Naruto questioned, pulling Gaara’s hands off his face to take a step back and retrace his step to run away. 

Naruto turned away from Gaara to look into the darkness around him. _When did it get so dark?_ Naruto looked up at the moon, and he could see its light dimming onto him but why did Naruto not see anything around him? 

Did Gaara _do_ something? 

Naruto felt chills. Not pleasurable chills. Bone breaking spine chills. 

Naruto looked at his hands and they were normal. Naruto looked to the side and saw nothing but darkness. “Wh-what?” Naruto mumbled, trembling a bit. Naruto turned to look at Gaara who only silently stared at him staying in a place like a statue. 

Naruto froze when he realized how _fucking_ scary Gaara was just standing there without movement. 

Gaara’s eyes looked dead and glossy as they stared at Naruto. He stood there as if waiting for his marionette to cut his strings so he could fall apart. _And—-_ “He’s probably done with the dirty work.” Naruto jumped a little when Gaara’s stiff mouth opened. 

Naruto felt fucking scared. He didn’t know what the fuck Gaara meant but Naruto took a step back. Right now must be his only chance to escape because Gaara was just staring at him not even flinching or moving. And What is with the murky fog around them? It was making Gaara’s dead eyes stand out like some ghost. 

Naruto turned his back to Gaara to run away but it was too late. Like the supernatural being he is, Gaara’s hand was on his shoulder, just gently touching him making Naruto instantly freeze his tracks. Naruto’s legs shook in fear. “You’re too late. Way too late.” Gaara murmured into Naruto’s ear and it was like an _affectionate whisper_. Gaara wrapped an arm around Naruto’s shoulder as his lips touched his nape.

 _Oh my, go_ ———-BANG! 

Naruto’s eyes widened and he _felt_ pain. He felt the worst pain he ever felt in his life. Worse than the pain he was feeling in the cave. The person who he saw as his father in his lonely life — Naruto felt physical pain and mental pain, _all at once_ — and Naruto couldn’t _scream_. Pain, so much pain, took over his body as he realized Jiraiya is dead, realizing this was all a setup so Jiraiya could die so the blond could safely come back to them; killing the threat that ruined Naruto’s safety -- and Naruto wants to scream because he wants to mourn but _Gaara’s fangs._

They’re _engraved_ deeply into his flesh. Naruto’s neck burns, it stings, it hurts, it adds more pain and burns into Naruto’s mind because they’re so deep Naruto thinks he might pass out. Naruto’s mouth is still frozen with late realization but he lets out a broken sob and tears and he’s fighting Gaara who is biting his neck from behind with gentle hands pressuring his shoulder down.

Naruto pulls off forcibly not giving a shit if it tears his neck apart and he runs into the darkness but he doesn’t get too far because of Gaara. He pulls Naruto into his chest, in a way to try to show comfort so Naruto can mourn — but it doesn’t work because he couldn’t trust Gaara or Kakashi because of Jiraiya! _Jiraiya_! 

“Jiraiya is dead Naruto,” Gaara said into Naruto’s ears. 

“Shut up!” Naruto screamed as if he was insane. 

Gaara with blood tinting his lips moved the blond’s face to him with his fingers with ease, and he gently kissed the blond’s lower lips who tried to bite him before affectionately rubbing his head against Naruto’s eyes that were filled with so much pain as he struggled in Gaara’s warmth. 

Naruto was screaming trying to get away like he was some time of pathetic worm seizing around like it was having acid poured on his slimy skin and he tried to punch Gaara so many times but _nothing_ affected him. 

_“I told you, didn't I?_ ” Gaara mysteriously said, and Naruto had no fucking clue what he was even saying because he just wanted Gaara to go away and kill the man himself. After all, Naruto couldn’t trust anybody. Naruto squealed pathetically when Gaara’s strong hands went under his slave shorts. “Stop!” Naruto screamed, shaking his head violently. Gaara stopped and Naruto turned to look at Gaara with tears in his eyes. “Why did you kill him?!” Naruto shouted not caring if the crows and bugs would mock his broken sobs. 

“What do you want from me?” Naruto asked Gaara with frustration. “I’m a slave! _What did I do wrong?!_ ” Naruto nearly yelled, shaking his head violently. Gaara's hand removes himself from Naruto’s slave shorts and he cups Naruto’s shaking face with his pale hands. 

Gaara _kisses_ the blond with his blood-stained mouth to shut him up before glaring at the blond that frightens the blond because Gaara _never looked_ at him like that. 

“You ran away from us.” Gaara said seriously with a frown on his face, “I don’t understand. What made you so _unhappy_? What _drove_ you to become so selfish? Because of your actions, _many_ slaves are being tortured and put under investigation because you wanted to run away. They think their slaves helped you escape and because of you, many slaves were _executed_ today. And now, your grandfather.” Gaara berated harshly, looking at Naruto with darkness and a bit of frustration. 

Naruto stops shaking because he wasn’t as comfortable as he thought he would be. He’s now shaking _because_ … 

“Naruto you're the reason why today would be remembered why an unreasonable amount of slaves died. Your _selfishness_ did this. A Hatake slave is the most valuable slave in vampire society.” Gaara ended, roaming his eyes around Naruto’s pale face. 

Naruto’s face went pale — pale like Gaara’s face — pale like the moon, he turned ashen. 

_“A Hatake slave is the most valuable slave in vampire society.”_

That’s right. _He’s a Hatake slave._ One of the most powerful vampire bloodlines. And now many slaves, many innocent slaves died because of him. How many slaves were so scared of dying because of him? While Naruto was _crying_ over his parent’s past, many slaves died facing death, falsely accused because of him. 

Naruto’s lips closed and he felt coldness take his consciousness away, swallowing all of his crimes and pain away in asleep. 

There was too much pain in the blond’s heart. 

Gaara pulled the limp blond into his arms bridal style as if he was a precious doll to be protected and walked into the murky fog, carrying Naruto towards his limousine where Kakashi was waiting and leaning on the limousine looking a little impatient. 

“Sorry, we took forever, Gaara. He was a strong opponent. He took everyone down. No wonder why he could steal the identity slip easily… _Well_ , this wouldn’t have happened if Naruto didn’t foolishly follow the man.” Kakashi babbled to himself, looking at Gaara who didn't even spare a glance at him. 

“No. He taught Naruto a great life lesson in life.” Gaara replied, waiting for Kakashi to open the door for the two to get inside. 

“And what would that be?” Kakashi questions, seeming curious while opening the door for him and the sleeping blond. 

“ _To never run away from us_ ,” Gaara replied, entering in with the sleeping blond cradle in his arms. 

Kakashi let out a dark sigh into the air, his eyes filled with nothing but a pitch-black void, finally releasing his facade into the moon. The white hair old man was such a menace. He managed to take down all of his men, leaving Kakashi to face that man by himself, and finally, he won after what felt like hours. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a little irritated. 

He wanted to be the one to _whisper_ sweet nothings into Naruto’s ears and tell him all about his terrible crimes.

Maybe later when the blond is finally punished and _retrained_?

* * *

Naruto woke up. 

His body was numb and stiff as something like ropes held his body up. He was sitting but where? Where was he? He couldn’t _see_.

“Did you wake up Naruto?” Someone asked. It was probably _Kakashi_. 

The blond didn't answer him. He was so thankful for the blindfold he was wearing. He didn’t want to see Kakashi or Gaara. He just wanted to die in a hole to atone for his crime. 

“I know you are. It’s okay to be quiet for now.” Kakashi mumbled and there was a creak somewhere in the room. 

“ _Kakashi-sama,_ here are the items you wished for.” A servant said, entering the room to place something hard onto somewhere. “Ah, thanks. You can go now.” Kakashi dismissed and the servant left. 

“Well, Gaara wanted to be here but he’s busy with meetings after the mess you caused, well Gaara wouldn’t consider it a mess but I would; you know how worried I was? I was scared that you were gone forever.” Kakashi's voice sounded so desperate and vulnerable - it sounded like it would crack. 

“I didn’t want to lose you Naruto. I apologize for being so late at noticing your emotions spiraling down into a rabbit hole but this time, I’ll do better, so that you’ll never make that type of reckless choice ever again. I mean… running with an old man? Were you that _unhappy_ Naruto?” Kakashi sounded like he was genuinely trying to become a better person while he questioned the silent blond. 

Naruto didn’t care. He didn’t care anymore. He was gonna be used as a fuck toy, will he? Is this why he’s all tied up? Sitting on a pillow tied against a wall with ropes? Well, that’s all _Naruto was ever good for_. 

“Well, things always have to crack. Even you, Naruto. But don't worry, it won’t hurt, it’ll feel good and after that nothing will hurt after this _haha_.” Kakashi softly laughed and hummed while touching something next to him. 

Naruto heard the sound of liquid being injected into something or sucking up into something, and countless sounds of _tapping_ noises. 

“Gaara ordered this _specifically_ for you. He said he didn’t want to hurt you anymore. For once, I agree with him.” Kakashi softly laughed again while the sound of something getting sucked into something filled the tranquil air. 

Naruto heard small packaging openings and paper being thrown open and thrown away to the floor. Naruto could barely move his head, he only felt tears for Jiraiya, his parents, and the deceased amount of slaves trail down hotly on his cheeks. Kakashi seemed to make a sound of happiness staring at whatever he’s staring at, and then he turned to the tied up blond, walking towards him. 

Naruto tensed. What’s he gonna do now? The blond was naked with ass cheeks spread wide to anybody who walks in. Was he going to get _raped_ as a punishment? 

“Whatever you’re thinking it’s not what you’re thinking,” Kakashi said, leaning near the tied blond. He bent down, invading the blond’s personal space; Naruto tensed when Kakashi touched his inner thigh. He roamed with his smooth fingers and they seemed to be coated into something oily as he caressed Naruto’s inner thigh to Naruto’s limp cock, testes, and finally his anus. 

“Are you going to rape me?” Naruto mumbled tiredly. He already knew the answer. Kakashi was going to rape him. That’s why he was touching the blond’s privates with oily substances on his fingers. 

“Don’t call it like that, like I said whatever you’re thinking isn’t what you’re thinking, you call it _rape_ or _defined_ it as rape... If you want but _I wouldn’t consider it rape._ ” Kakashi said, leaning close to Naruto’s left ear. 

“ _Personally_ , I think you’ll enjoy it.” He muttered sweetly into Naruto’s ears before pulling back. Naruto tenses when he hears the sounds of something ripping - a condom (?) open. So Kakashi was gonna rape him. 

As Naruto slowly falls back into an empty state of numbness, Naruto wishes to go back in time to yell at the old white man, who he saw as his father figure, despite the abuse he endured all his life, to run and run away as fast as he can because he’s gonna die and rot somewhere where nobody will find him and mourn him. He also wishes to tell his past self that he should’ve just stayed at the party and be an obedient slave and wait for his masters. 

_Fuck_ … Naruto could only cry for that farty old man and the slaves. Not for his fate. 

“Suck it up Naruto. Think of it as a punishment but really, if you think about it we’re quite generous lovers, aren’t we? Most masters just whip their slaves until they’re bleeding but _not us_ ; we treated you with love and we still do love you… so it won't _really_ be a punishment since it’ll feel good.” Kakashi picked up something, still leaning close towards the blond. 

“Y-you’ll break Gaara’s _he-_ heart.” Naruto stuttered as an excuse to build time as fear began to swallow his stomach. 

“Naruto, you should know by now…. We don’t even love each other. Maybe just a _spark_ since we do intimate things together but it won’t really. We love you; _just not each other._ ” Kakashi denied, opening something and inserting something near him.

Oh god, what the fuck was he doing? Naruto couldn’t see with this black blindfold. 

“S-still _-..-n_?!” Naruto jumped and tensed, losing whatever he wanted to say. Something cold went inside his ass. Whatever was inside his ass squirted something cold inside of his ass and it was a thick fluid that flowed out Naruto’s anus, spilling it out on the pillow he sat on. “Open your mouth,” Kakashi ordered, mixing something with water splashing inside a cup or something. 

Naruto disobeyed, he bit his lips harshly while something like a syringe probed his lips.

“Come on Naruto. I’ll be forced to break your teeth at this point.” 

Naruto unclenched his lips, not wanting to be in a world of even more pain. Not right now. 

“See? _That's a good boy._ ” Kakashi praised, gently nudging a syringe into the blond’s weak lips squirting water fluids on his tongue and throat. 

Naruto grimaces, licking his mouth as the fluid slightly numbs his mouth and throat. Naruto coughed as the taste seemed to be floating into his mouth and nostrils. Naruto starts to cough in a coughing fit and his chest feels hot - not just his _chest_ \- his entire body is getting hot. What? What’s happening? Naruto starts to shake his head in confusion as waves of heat start to interfere with his mind. Naruto’s bounded legs shook above him and Naruto groaned in frustration when his restricted movement caused electricity to spike his limp cock. 

No! 

Naruto's mind was screaming in confusion. He started seeing black dots in his blindfold or eyes and his stomach started to coil uncomfortably but at the same time, Naruto’s body was getting so hot, so hot it needed something cold to comfort his heated body. Naruto shook his bounded wrist above his head, and Naruto whimpered loudly when sudden electricity jolted to his hardened nipples. 

“Wha….t did you... _G-g_ ive... Me..!?” Naruto muttered, breaking his voice, his throat felt so itchy and hot, he had to open his mouth for the heated air to escape. Naruto’s teeth felt tingling too. Something was wrong! Something! Naruto’s toes and fingers started to tingle and feel light and sensitive as small electricity started to numb them whenever Naruto slightly moved and he had to keep moving his body because the heat in his body was burning him up! He needed something! He needed something!

Tears of frustration started to trail down soaking the already wet blindfold already soaked up from tears of sadness. No! Naruto did not want to taint the blindfold with lust and pleasure!

“Kak _a-SHI_!” Naruto nearly screams, jolting his hips causing Naruto to twitch out of fear. The fainted brush of Naruto’s hair on his shoulders would make Naruto shriek and shake his head so confused, he started seeing black spots in the black blindfold he wore.“Kak-aSHI!” Naruto screamed with a broken voice, he raised his voice as his throat was becoming so itchy, only his loud vocals were the only thing that could soothe them down. 

“Aphrodisiac, and a hint of LSD… although the _LSD_ is on Gaara’s part, you know since he bit you since he was really mad at that time - _haha_ , most people don’t survive Gaara’s wrath you know.” Kakashi answered with a mutter and a soft laughter, gazing at the blond. “But Orochimaru _sure_ _knows_ how to make his drugs work quickly,” he whispered in thought before grabbing something besides him and inserting something deep in the blond ass. Naruto moaned at the intrusion and his body accepted the fingers inside of him and clenched onto him. Naruto’s growing erection leaked out more pre-cum liking the long fingers stroking his walls. Naruto's toes twitched when the fingers got deeper. 

“St-Stop!” Naruto screams, shaking his head hysterically but moaning when the fingers feel so good inside him. “Kaka- _sheee_ -..euh!” Naruto lost his talking voice which turned into loud unabashedly moans that vibrated and soothe his itchy throat. How…? _Why is Kakashi…?_ Naruto thrusted his hips into Kakashi’s finger wanting more of the unrelenting pleasure crashing in Naruto’s hot body. 

“Pl-easS _EE!_ Kaaa- _kesheee_!” Naruto moaned loudly, head falling back to whatever was supporting him from behind and he cried louder when he felt something _other_ than Kakashi’s long finger hit his sweet spot. Naruto sweetly moaned, loving the waves of electricity echoing to his cock, and he felt like he was hearing voices in his head now.

“KaA _KASHI--!_ ” Naruto screamed and moaned his name, hoping his lusty moan could be portrayed as a plea to stop. “Sto- _uuh!_ N-o..! KAK _ASheeee_!” Naruto harshly bucked his hips the fingers that _jabbed_ his sweet spot. Naruto didn’t want that. He harshly tugged his restraints wishing he had superhero powers to break them off, but the ropes that tied him up encouraged more pleasure in his body as Naruto shook his head uncontrollably. Something was talking to him. 

“AAAH!” Naruto moaned loudly when something small was pressured up to his sweet spot before limply staying there as Kakashi removed his fingers. Naruto’s toes were cured and arched, his fingers were tightly balled up and Naruto pulled and pulled for his arms to be released but nothing happened. Naruto was still tied up as the pleasure consumed him. Naruto felt dizzy and he continued to moan and whine for more pleasure. Something he didn’t want.

“ _See_? It feels good.” Kakashi cooed, looking at the flushed blond who’s so lost in his pleasure and fading resistance. He watched the blindfolded blond who was constantly twitching from the intensity of the pleasure, cry and moan out while his lips _devilishly_ opened with spittle trailing down his chin.

A beautiful sight really. He was beautifully tied up like this. Kakashi had the urge to tease the blond’s legs and cock but he had meetings to clean up his reputation. 

“I have to go and do some other business stuff. I said I was sorry for abandoning your feelings but Naruto this is your punishment. You’ll be fine all alone, right? You won’t even need me when you have that toy inside of you.” Kakashi pumped Naruto’s erection once, earning a strangled loud moan. Kakashi smirked, liking the noise before turning the toy inside of Naruto’s anus on. 

Naruto screamed. Naruto screams loudly — no, It _wasn’t_ a scream - he moaned loudly that could be _heard_ as a scream. “KA _KASSHI--!_ ” Naruto screamed out the grey-head name, so desperately it sounded like a crying plea. “ _DON’T GO!_ ” Naruto screamed, violently shook his head as the small toy vibrating his prostate was making Naruto lose control and restraint in his body. He couldn't feel anything but the shocking pleasure and electricity numbing his body and mind. Naruto’s back arched impossibly as the blond tugged and tugged on his restraint. 

He was hearing someone speaking to him; that this was all his fault, _his fault._

What will happen to him if this toy keeps buzzing so harshly? 

Naruto didn’t want to be alone. He wanted comfort. _Their_ comfort. “I’m- sor _reEEE—_..!” Naruto's voice became a loud gasping breath. Naruto’s erection was swelling and it was burning it! He was cumming! He was cumming! 

“KAK- _SSHE--!_ ” Naruto screamed again, shaking uncontrollably when his orgasm electrified him and froze his body in place but he cried out loudly because the stupid toy continued to buzz his prostate causing Naruto to cry some more. he tried to shake out of his restraints to remove the toy, so he could have a peaceful orgasm. But Naruto’s body couldn’t shake out of his bounds. He was too weak to fucking break out. 

More voices. He was _hearing_ more voices in his head. 

Naruto cried loudly into the air, looking for Kakashi’s presence while his blindfold was soaked with tears and sweat. “D _ON--ugah! G_ -O! PL-pleas _suhhhh-_ \--!” Naruto pleaded, shaking his head in a direction in which he thinks Kakashi is in. Naruto's body was on fire and his orgasm continued as the toy vibrated him making him shake in hypersensitivity but his body! It wanted more! Naruto tugged and tugged his restraints. 

“As enduring it is to see you plead and scream my name, I have to sadly go away Naruto,” Kakashi said as if sad. Naruto didn’t care if it was just a sad act to gain the upper hand, his body! His body! “PLEA- _Sehhh…_!” Naruto screamed out, shaking his head with the drool of pleasure spilling out of his lips. “Dontg _h…!_ Go..--! U---!” Naruto couldn’t finish what he wanted to say, he was cumming again and his body was encouraging more and more orgasms. 

Naruto’s legs squeezed and Naruto’s body tightened up! To! To! 

“KAASSHEE—! _DONN’TT—!_ ” Naruto screamed, falling into another orgasm. 

Naruto could faintly hear Kakashi walk away and leave the room. Naruto cried, he _cried_ and _cried_ and he didn’t know if he pleaded for Kakashi to come back even if he did leave the room but he was consumed in another orgasm and a vibration that wouldn’t let him rest.

“ _KAAAKAAASHII_!! _GAAARAA_!!” Naruto screamed so desperately, it made his throat dry and raw.

And the voices in his head kept whispering in his ears. 

_“Your fault.”_

It would whisper.

* * *

Naruto’s mind was blanking in and out. He didn’t know how much his body had cum. He has effortlessly cummed so many times his erection doesn't splatter cums but gives him a dry orgasm instead. Naruto weakly gasps as his throat is so dry after using all his energy to cry out Kakashi’s name and Gaara’s name to help him and save him- love him, whisper sweet words- something! Something that would ease the blond’s world of pleasure and insane whispers in his head. 

Naruto’s hot body tensed and his hip began to spark up in weak electricity preparing his weak body for another unstable dry orgasm. Naruto’s heart was crushed, he would hear footsteps near the door and his heart jumped hoping for Gaara or Kakashi to save him. But no. Nobody came and Naruto fell into pleasure all deserted. 

Naruto's lips trembled, he arched his back as a reflex and he clenched his teeth to prepare himself as his body counted down to one two three for an orgasm and-----CREEEK.

The door opens. Kakashi? Gaara? Is that you?

 _Is that really you_ \------” _Euhuhh_ ….” Naruto's body arched like a bow as his body was consumed in another weak dry orgasm as he pitifully cried weakly. 

“Oh my. I didn’t think there would be that much cum.”

“What level did you put it on?” 

Oh. it’s _them_. It’s them!

Naruto opened his lips weakly. He felt a cold numbness echoing in his lips. 

“I think it was six? Seven? I don’t really remember, it’s been days. But I do remember Naruto screaming my name. Wish you were there so I could see your frustrated face.” Kakashi teases Gaara. 

_Days….?_ It’s been days?

“You’re annoying,” Gaara muttered and Naruto’s chest filled up with relief when he heard footsteps walking towards him. Naruto’s thighs tenses as he feels Gaara’s presence kneel to his height. “Naruto…” Gaara whispered, so sweetly and worried. It was like he was never mad at Naruto. 

Naruto’s heart jumped and he fell so in love when Gaara uttered his name. Naruto’s mouth opened wider before grimacing to a sob. Naruto’s eyebrows curled in sadness and relief. His head was numbed with too many emotions that shouldn’t be fused. Naruto started to cry soaking his soggy blindfold up, and his body was becoming tense ready for another orgasm before the toy stopped. 

Naruto _peed_ with a twitch. 

Naruto felt shame, empty pleasure, and sadness in his chest. 

His head was already bowed weakly and a hand, a warm hand, caressed his cheek so softly. 

Gaara. 

Gaara's hand pulled Naruto’s head up easily and his other hand peeled off the blindfold so carefully to not crush or harm Naruto's eyes. 

Naruto’s empty eyes met Gaara’s concerned eyes. Naruto looks at the insomnia eyes and he realizes they’re so beautiful. 

Naruto felt small tears trickle down his face as he gazed at Gaara in emptiness. Naruto’s mouth opened. “Ga…. _..ara…_ …-ng…” Naruto muttered with a mouth that seemed so exhausted to move. 

“Here. I’ll untie Naruto.” Kakashi announced his presence to remove the rope knots binding the blond. Slowly the blond’s limbs were gently down and Naruto was like a doll. 

His heart had a hole and the numbness and pain had filled up his heart and left him so broken. Now, Naruto didn’t know what to do with his life, no more. He heard the truth about his parents, he heard the real reason why he was sold to vampires, heard what his actions did too many other slaves, and now he’s finally done with his punishment after days. 

Did Naruto love Gaara and Kakashi? Kakashi said that he and Gaara loved him…. Gaara even confessed he was in love with the blond. 

… So vampires _can_ love? 

“Go get Naruto cleanup. I’ll go talk to the servants to clean up the mess” Kakashi said, picking the ropes off the floor and putting them somewhere. 

Now that blond could see, where the hell was he? If he looked around he could see weird figures of…. stuff. 

Naruto twitched his wrist that he didn’t even realize was released. Gaara moved a little, looking somewhere behind the blond and Naruto felt the need to latch onto him. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. Naruto was scared. He was so scared of the voice in his head. Gaara was right, the only people who wanted him were Gaara and Kakashi. They’re the only people who came to save him. 

His grandfather died because of his selfishness. 

Many innocent slaves died because of his selfishness. 

Naruto needs to stay with Kakashi and Gaara so nobody else can be harmed. 

Fuck… fuck. I’m sorry. 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara’s neck, holding him tightly against his chest, not caring if his dried cum would flake onto Gaara’s clothing. “Don’t leave,” Naruto begged, the same way he begged Kakashi who, in the end, left him all alone. 

“ _Don’t_ …” Naruto whispered. “ _No…_ ” Naruto pleads, holding Gaara tighter. Naruto can feel Gaara’s stiff muscles freezing at the sudden non-consensual hug. “Gaara…. _don’t_ leave me.” Naruto whispered Gaara’s name and brought his lips to his neck to show how scared he was. 

“Don’t.” 

And for once, Gaara is glad he can’t see the blond’s pitiful expression because if he did, he would not be able to hide his malicious expression.

* * *

It took two week for Naruto to finally open up his heart again. 

He was finally done grieving about his old man and the slaves and finally accepted the love and affection the two vampires always showed him. Perhaps it was due to Naruto’s unstable mind that he gave in, lost in the thought of being unloved for his entire life. Naruto did not know the answer. He wanted to ignore trying to find the answer whenever he thought about it. 

Kakashi and Gaara didn’t have sex with Naruto just yet as Naruto’s body needed to recover from his punishment but they made Naruto happy. So so happy. 

They gave him new clothes, special treatment, gentle whispering of love and lust, a new perspective of living, and what Naruto always craved the most: someone who would stay by his side forever. 

Naruto…. Naruto was indeed happy but still, he felt the guilt in the _pit of his stomach_ that everything was wrong - what he was doing was wrong - he should’ve never fallen in love with the two vampires. 

Sometimes Naruto would feel like someone is talking to him whenever he sleeps. The voice is always telling him that he should stay at the mansion, that he belongs here. Naruto thinks it’s just strange nightmares he always has whenever he sleeps. It was difficult for him to sleep alone ever since he was punished in the punishment room. 

Kakashi said that he found it amusing that the blond would develop a clingy habit from the fear of being left alone on that certain day, and Gaara had only comforted the blond’s fears, soothing him with soft head brushes on his blond locks. 

_Kakashi and Gaara love me—_ Naruto would repeat those words in his head every day to reassure himself that he was loved. He was too vulnerable, too scared, still questioning what’s right and what’s wrong, but Gaara kept telling him directly that he was loved with soft kisses and possessive cuddling. 

Naruto… and Kakashi and Gaara… will stick together in the end. And, that’s how it’ll always be because Naruto is loved by immortal vampires - the greatest thing any human can earn - Kakashi says. 

Yes… _yes_. 

“Let‘s do it tonight, Gaara,” Naruto says suddenly, causing the pale man to turn to look at Naruto away from his book. “Are you sure?” Gaara asked, his hands had a gesture to flip to the next page or close the book entirely. Gaara looked at Naruto who is sitting next to him. 

“Yeah…” Naruto mumbled with a tint of red on his face. “I… wanna have sex,” Naruto whispers, facing Gaara before losing his confidence to look at the ground. 

They both were in Naruto’s large room, sitting on two expensive chair cushions near Naruto’s closed balcony. 

“...Come here,” Gaara ordered, putting his book on the small skinny round table right next to him. He patiently waited for Naruto to stand up and straddle him. Naruto awkwardly stood up, a little shy to reach out first for sexual intercourse. 

He took two steps toward reaching Gaara and straddled him, Naruto cautiously leaned his weight onto the redhead as his arms began to wrap around Gaara’s neck. Naruto leaned close to Gaara, brushing his clothed chest to Gaara’s white button-down. He bumped his forehead against Gaara, glancing at the ‘ai’ tattoo before looking down at Gaara’s eyes. 

Naruto still was shy to look at Gaara directly whenever Gaara only looked at Naruto as his sun. It was kinda weird though - the sun is the worst enemy for a vampire. 

Naruto’s lips open. He felt the need to say ‘I love you’ but at the same time, he did not wish to say those words. Naruto instead of saying the words softly kisses Gaara. 

He only intended to stay there for a long time, just a long kiss with no tongue or no brutal French kissing, and Gaara complied. He stayed there just feeling the long kiss with a proprietorial arm wrapped around the blond’s waist. Naruto brushes his lips apart to kiss Gaara’s lips separately, he angles his head as he cups Gaara’s face with his small hands, just smooching the redhead in silence. 

Naruto slowly grinds his growing erection against Gaara’s iron stomach. His baggy sleeping rag wrinkles up as Naruto scoots up to sit on Gaara’s erection hugged in his pants. Naruto grinds his hip again as Gaara’s other free hand palms Naruto’s erection concealed by his boxer. 

Naruto whines in the kiss from Gaara’s hand when Gaara pressures his palm into his erection. Naruto slowly adds a tongue, brushing against Gaara’s teeth which receives Gaara’s tongue to brush his back. Naruto buckles his hips when Gaara’s hand on his waist slides down to slip inside of his boxers to caress his anus entrance, and dryly slip inside of the tight muscles easily, intruding the tight rectum. Naruto winces at the burn of Gaara’s intrusion as his finger continues to probe his insides. 

“Well, well,” Kakashi announces out of nowhere it made Naruto jump in Gaara’s lap, tightening on Gaara’s finger in his rectum. “Kakashi….” Naruto mumbled a little spook from Kakashi’s sudden arrival, breaking the kiss with Gaara to look at the grey-headed man. 

“You finished the meeting?” Gaara questions, looking at Kakashi while fingering the blond, which earns a groan and whimpering against his neck. “Yes. Orochimaru was quite a hassle wanting a certain price at that and this, and other boring stuff. I’ll fill you in later. I want to have fun first.” 

“Go grab the lube then,” Gaara ordered at the scarred man. “Why didn’t you?” Kakashi hummed a little annoyed but still walked towards the drawer where it held the lube. 

“Naruto seduced me,” Gaara muttered. Naruto quickly snapped his neck to look at Gaara with a surprised face. Was that a joke right now? 

“Oh? That’s so?” 

“Yes,” Gaara replied and Naruto jumped up on Gaara’s lap when Gaara dryly added another finger. “O-ow!” Naruto mumbled out, shaking his hip. “Naruto are you still mad at me? I said I was sorry.” Kakashi walked back with a lube bottle in his hand, questioning the blond who trembled under Gaara’s finger. 

“N-no,” Naruto mumbled back from the pain and burn in his rectum. “Lift his shirt?” Kakashi said to Gaara, who did as so, lifting the blond’s sleeping rag to squirt some lube onto the blond’s ass to support Gaara’s dry thrusting which ended up effectively becoming more smoother and easier to move. 

Naruto’s hands went up to Gaara’s scalp, raking his hands into Gaara’s hair and tugging it down as fingers inside of him increased. He let out moans and cries in Gaara’s ears and even whines whenever Gaara’s fingers would slightly scratch near his sweet spot. 

There was a hand on Naruto’s neck, bringing the tan man to land his head on an iron chest: Kakashi’s chest. “Kiss me?” Kakashi asked, smelling the blond scalp, then trailing his lips to the blond ears before turning the blond face with his hand on the blond’s throat. Naruto turned his head towards Kakashi’s lips, softly kissing Kakashi’s soft lips and licking Kakashi’s teeth. 

Naruto whined into the kiss when he felt another pair of hands touch his already filled anus and probe his inside. He made a loud moan when Kakashi’s fingers forcefully went inside of him and stretched the blond even further, causing Naruto to shake in arousal. Gaara’s hips buckled up into Naruto’s hip and Naruto gasped inside of Kakashi’s mouth which he tried to break but Kakashi’s mouth didn’t relent. 

“Eeee—!” Naruto whines into the air when the fingers of him get deeper, brushing against Naruto’s sweet spot, causing him to bounce on the fingers and arch his back to feel more of the electricity sparking up his spine. Kakashi’s other free hand trailed until the blond’s skin under the rags, feeling the curve of Naruto’s back and skin before removing the rag to the floor. 

The fingers inside of Naruto get deeper and stretch the blond’s insides apart with force. 

What the hell did they plan to do? _Double penetration?_

Naruto moans louder, head falling back onto Kakashi’s shoulder with a spittle leaking out of his mouth when Gaara’s or Kakashi’s finger jabs his sweet spot. Naruto’s body shakes uncontrollably and he rubs his leaking erection against Gaara’s stomach. Gaara kisses the blond’s neck, gently nibbling on his skin. 

“Hey… Naruto how about it? Can you handle both of us inside of you tonight?” Kakashi whispered into the blond bears, pecking the tip of his ears and his head. “T-two?” Naruto moaned out. 

“Yes. Don’t you think it’ll be even more pleasurable for you to at least experience the impossible for once? If you don’t like it while we’re doing it, we can stop and resume with normal stuff we do as usual.” Kakashi offered, a hand gripping the blond’s hip. 

“I… I’d like to try.” Naruto mumbled shyly after a second of consideration. He was a little embarrassed to confess it out loud. Just a little. “Are you sure Naruto? It might hurt.” Gaara muttered against Naruto’s neck. 

“Y-yeah… I would like to.” Naruto admitted again feeling so shy at confessing it out loud again. “See Gaara? Naruto is a risk-taker, you can learn something from him.” Kakashi teased. 

“Naruto’s safety comes first,” Gaara grunted, looking at the smirking grey head. “Says the one who fingered him dry,” Kakashi muttered, stating facts.

“You know, why don’t you go first? Since you're sitting.” Kakashi pulled away, slipping his fingers out to remove his coat to the side and some other clothing aside. “Go get a condom for both of us then. I don’t want your germs.” Gaara said as his finger thrust harshly into blond’s rectum earning a loud whimper before pulling away to remove the blond’s boxers. 

Naruto moved his legs so his boxers could be slipped off before he awkwardly stared at Gaara with a red shy face. 

“You’re such a germaphobe Gaara,” Kakashi said annoyedly, pulling open their condom stash in Naruto's nightstand.

“I’m not. It’s filthy to mix fluids, especially bodily fluids.” Gaara muttered in distaste, drawing Naruto’s chin to kiss him. 

“True.” Kakashi agreed, throwing a condom packet at Gaara which he caught. Kakashi had his coat and vest off, the articles of clothing were neatly folded onto the chair Naruto sat on, which left him wearing his black button-down as he waited for Gaara. 

Naruto’s hand trailed down to Gaara’s pants to unbutton his pants to release his hardened erection to stroke it. Naruto’s eyes looked down at the erection during the kiss and wondered if it was gonna fit inside of him. Kakashi and Gaara… were _uh_ … bigger than Naruto’s penis even when he was erected. 

“Here.” Gaara pulled away from the kiss to hand Naruto the condom packet which the blond instantly opened once he grabbed it. He threw the condom wrapper to the floor and unrolled the condom onto Gaara’s erected head. Naruto second-guessed himself as he rolled down the condom on Gaara’s erection. 

One dick was already enough… but _two_? 

Naruto gulped pervertedly. He hoped Gaara didn’t notice. 

Naruto looked up at Gaara. “Uh…. Ready?” Naruto awkwardly asked. What the hell? What’s he being so jumpy? 

“Yes.” Gaara husked out. 

Naruto blushed while staring at Gaara. 

Naruto leaned closer towards Gaara to lift his hip and slowly insert himself into Gaara’s erection feeling the burning stretch and uncomfortableness before finally getting it halfway in. 

Naruto gasped for air and he gently nudged himself down to Gaara’s erection, hooking an arm around Gaara’s neck for support as his other hand supported Gaara’s cock so he could fluidly insert himself. 

“Need help?” Kakashi came behind from the struggling blond with lube in his hand. “Y-yes,” Naruto mumbled embarrassed, glancing at Kakashi then to the carpet floor in concentration. 

Kakashi squirted lube onto the blond’s ass, letting the gel slide down his ass to Gaara’s erection. Kakashi supported Naruto by pushing the blond’s hip down which caused Naruto to gasp and arch his back at the forced intrusion. 

“Kakashi.” Gaara threatened. 

“Sorry sorry. Just getting a little impatient since I’m just standing here.” Kakashi waved a hand with a fake smile towards the redhead who glared at him. 

“I can apologize by kissing you.” Kakashi offered playfully with an obvious hint, that he does not share the same affection he holds for the blond, for Gaara. 

“I don’t want your kisses,” Gaara muttered before looking back at Naruto’s scrunching face for any pain. Naruto’s arm around Gaara’s neck loosens as he breathes for air and for the aching in his hips to fade away from the sudden push Kakashi did. 

Naruto breathed for air again, leaning close to Gaara’s neck as his hips gently moved up to ease the ache in his hips. Gaara’s hands moved onto his hips to help him and one of his hands went to pump the blond’s erection slowly, letting the blond feel pleasure in his manhood. 

Naruto moans, eyebrows curled up, and he manages to pull his hips up higher than before settling down his hips to bring Gaara deeper and intruding his tight rectum. Naruto could feel the pleasure now. Gaara supported him by stroking his leaking erection and his comforting hand on his hips. Naruto could finally start to feel the pleasure he used to feel way… way back then. 

Naruto moans, slowly rolling his hips to feel Gaara’s erection around his stomach and organs. 

Kakashi bit his lips as watched the blond roll his hips, and he couldn’t help but to haughtily stare intently at the curve of Naruto’s ass and roll the condom on himself to stroke himself. 

“Naruto, where’d you learn that trick?” Kakashi questioned, leaning onto a leg to peer at Naruto’s rolling hips while he stroked himself. 

“Du-dunno…” Naruto replied with a moan when Gaara teased his erection slit. 

Kakashi hummed with a smile. 

Naruto continued to roll his hips, thrusting up and down, stretching his ass while he fell into bliss and pleasure. Kakashi watched how Naruto’s back would curve and there would be a darker line on the curve of Naruto’s spine which defined the blond’s beautiful body. 

Naruto’s body was very beautiful and pleasant to look at. It was weird to Kakashi, why was it always the unloved who had the best bodies? Kakashi had his fair share of flings before he was forced into a political marriage with Gaara for vampire heritage shit, and Kakashi could remember fucking Gaara’s sister, Temari. 

Although it was kept a secret to avoid Gaara’s scary wraith, Kakashi could remember how beautiful Temari’s curves were and how soft her breasts were but it did not satisfy Kakashi’s lust at all. Sure he loved women and men (mostly on the men's side), Kakashi found out the people who are filled with unbelievable laughter, frothed with phony affection, and fake compliments did not have a pleasing appeal to look at intimately. It was a lie to build someone's confidence up to disappoint the person who seeks the real deal. 

There was nothing wrong with that. Kakashi just liked challenges despite how a lazy ass he can be.

And Naruto was one of those. 

He saw the defiant and angry eyes when Naruto was on stage. It felt like love at first sight for Kakashi. He felt a strange pit of coldness in his stomach arousing his limp dick. Kakashi would never fall so low to fuck a slave, but Naruto had this weird air around him - like you couldn’t tame him because you just couldn’t; there was no reason why. It seemed impossible to break the young man’s will was the only answer Kakashi could come up with. 

Maybe Gaara felt the same because Gaara’s fingers twitched in his usual crossed arm position. Kakashi would have rolled his eyes if it was something else. if Gaara’s finger twitches in his stiff crossed arms it meant he was angry or he was curious about something and wanted to explore its endurance. 

But this was Gaara who never spared a glance at any slaves, not even vampires who fell so low to become a slave. Even when they participated in an auction, Gaara would never buy any slaves calling them a _‘useless disease carrier who were privilege to live’_ , but just like Kakashi - Gaara must’ve felt the same as Kakashi when he saw the blond’s eyes: the _will_ to break the man’s spirit. 

They both bought Naruto as a result, causing a huge uproar in the vampire society. 

Naruto’s body was beautiful. Kakashi could remember. Naruto’s body was soft, he still had a purity and curious eyes while being drugged by Orochimaru _‘Virgin Pill’_ looking into Kakashi's eyes and trusting the man to guide him into a field of pleasure despite their positions, and Kakashi could remember how strange it felt to be one with Naruto. His chest felt so warm, so warm like… the sun. 

Kakashi had never touched the sun’s rays in his immortal life but if he did, it would be just like Naruto: _something you can't tame no matter what_. And for once, Kakashi’s lust was satisfied, only wanting more. 

It’s what drove Kakashi to become obsessed with Naruto. It became more than just lust though. Kakashi didn’t know what happened to Gaara’s end as he developed his obsession with the blond but Gaara became more gentle to humans, Naruto specifically, but he was obviously different from before. It was like he was learning human behavior to try to please constantly please the blond and it worked. 

The blond would genuinely smile at everything he would receive in his life. Cheap ramen as a stunt gift, soft pillows, pajamas, cactus plants, random porn CD’s, anything- Naruto would smile at every gift the two gave him and treasure it somewhere. 

Kakashi knew he was playing a dangerous game. He should’ve _known_ that from the start because Naruto was a dangerous person from the start, perhaps even before the moment Kakashi set eyes on him. 

Kakashi was in love. He found love that was impossible for a vampire to possess due to their immortality. And he had to keep Naruto no matter what, as an instinct. Kakashi lost all of his blood relatives, being the only leader of the Hatake vampire branch, and he was sure as hell not going to let the blond escape and die somewhere else. No. He was going to protect the blond along with Gaara. 

He and Gaara… they both started getting along now. Gaara was a bit more open to him than before. Before Naruto, Gaara was always a poker face dude who kept things to himself and was a stiff ass man who hated touching people and anybody in general, but after meeting Naruto Kakashi could assume Gaara was in love with the blond the same way he was, touching the blond and always comforting him with sweet words and touches.

It was a great chance for the two as they looked at what their marriage was supposed to represent, but still, they felt nothing for each other, only sharing kisses whenever they felt like it and maybe _non_ - _affectionate_ blowjobs when the blond was in a deep sleep. 

_Secretly_ …. the two were planning to brainwash the blond to transform him into an immortal being. Sneaking into his room to whisper some secret vampire brainwashing shit... _But_ … that was still in progress. Orochimaru was being such a dick.

“Ah!” Naruto moaned loudly when his sweet spot finally got pushed. “Hurts?” Gaara muttered, caressing the blond’s back. Naruto shook his head as he focused on his hips. Gaara left trails of kisses on the blond’s neck, giving him kisses that told him that he was doing well. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. 

Competition it is. 

Naruto jumped when Kakashi’s hand raked his hair back suddenly to kiss one of the blond’s closed eyes then his forehead. Naruto lost his pace as Gaara impatiently thrust into him causing him to cry out. 

“Kakashi-e!” Naruto mumbled as his throat was vulnerable to crack his vocal cords. “Sorry.” Kakashi playfully apologized, sliding his erection against Naruto’s curved back. Naruto’s back goes stiff. 

“Think you handle another one?” Kakashi cooed into the blond ear which earned him a twitch of shyness and a perverted flush on his face. 

“Uh… more… lube?” The blond awkwardly offered with a shy smile. Kakashi pulled back from the blond to squirt more lube onto himself and the blond’s occupied ass. He listened to the bottle squirt of gel until there was nothing but a bottle of air pushing out a bottle and wheezing loudly. 

Kakashi smeared himself with lube and onto the blond’s ass and maybe Gaara’s erection. They both would need this. All three of them. 

“Naruto. Take a deep breath.” Kakashi ordered, focusing on the blond. He put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder blade, pressuring him down on Gaara as he positioned himself into the blond’s tight hole. 

Naruto took a deep breath as Kakashi forcefully inserted himself. Naruto breathing hitched. He was being spread apart - spread apart so widely. Naruto lost his focus and breath and began to panic at his ass being spread apart too widely. 

“Naruto,” Gaara mumbled, drawing the panicked blond expression to him. “You’re doing good. Very good.” Gaara praised the wide-eye open blond who needs to breathe or he’ll die from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. Gaara’s hands on Naruto’s waist voyage up to distract Naruto from the pressure of Naruto being spread wide from Kakashi. 

Gaara cupped Naruto’s face and brought him closer to his face. Tenderly, Gaara looked at Naruto and he brushed the weird markings on Naruto’s face with care with his thumbs. Naruto’s eyes shook as he looked at Gaara’s soft eyes. 

Slowly and calmly, Gaara's hands on Naruto’s face brought them closer, drawing Naruto into a soft kiss meant to only be a soft kiss. 

While Naruto's eyes dimmed in emotions of two sensations in his body, Gaara looked at Naruto with an affection he formed in his empty heart. 

Softly, to continue to comfort and soothe the panicked blond, Gaara brushed his lips against the blond’s lips which opened as a response wanting more of the sweet gesture. And Gaara felt something. The same way Gaara felt something when the blond would say his name, touch him, be one with him. 

Gaara felt warm. 

Gaara’s tongue licked the roof of Naruto’s mouth, brushing his teeth and weak tongue. Naruto weakly responds by softly hitting Gaara’s tongue but he painfully gasps into his mouth breaking the kiss as Kakashi enters inside of him midway. The blond panics again, so scared of tearing and breaking apart, but Gaara won’t allow that. Gaara will never let Naruto die. Never ever. That’s his promise and vow for Naruto. For his sun. 

Gaara consoles the blond by pressuring his hand on Naruto’s face to let the blond focus on him - not on Kakashi’s stupid penis. Naruto’s eyes look back at him, finally noticing Gaara that he can recognize him and is aware of what’s going on. Gaara leans to kiss the blond again, but not the lips he affectionately often kisses but instead he kisses Naruto's nose to tell him to breathe and calm down; Naruto will be fine if he listens to him. Gaara can hear faint breathing through his sharp ears, he can hear Naruto breathing as he’s being impossibly stretched apart. 

“You’re doing good.” Gaara praised again. “So so good,” Gaara emphasized, uncharacteristically. He didn’t care if meant losing his character, this was all for Naruto. Naruto’s eyebrows curled in pain or pleasure but his eyes were so pure as he gazed at Gaara while being penetrated by Kakashi. Gaara could feel Naruto’s breath heavily hit his face. Good, Naruto was breathing normally now. 

Naruto's eyes closed and he breathed out a moan. 

Kakashi was finally In.

Naruto breathed. His ass was burning and aching but he was breathing just like what Gaara instructed him to do. Naruto took another deep breath as the erections were inside of him moved when he leaned forward for more support for himself. 

Naruto was fully laying on Gaara leaning entirely on him as the erections seemed to move. Gaara slightly dragged himself down from his sitting position so it would be easier for Naruto to lay on him. Kakashi moved a knee on a space in between Gaara’s knee for support as he gradually rolled his hips into the tight blond. Kakashi leaned closer hovering over Naruto, holding onto the cushioned chair frame for support as he was getting used to the tight blond. 

“Naruto… you okay?” Kakashi asked in concern. He spared a glance at Gaara to see how he was doing as well. Gaara’s non-eyebrows were curled, breathing into the tightness, his hands were soothing the blond’s limp head brushing the golden locks to reassure Naruto he’s okay. Aw, what a good master Gaara is.

Naruto slightly nodded into Gaara’s shoulder as the aching in his hips lessened. He breathed harshly into Gaara’s neck and made a grunting noise when Kakashi slowly pulled out half of his cock, his tight hole tightened as a reflex before Kakashi pushed himself back into Naruto causing his rectum to spread wide again and feel the ache and intrusion again. 

Naruto’s back arches as he clings onto Gaara. Gaara continues to soothe the blond by brushing his head and nape. Naruto feels so comforted but the sweet gesture as he continues to breathe and calm down. Gaara lifts his hips and Naruto jolts and is once more comforted by Gaara’s lips on his unprotected throat which could easily kill him. 

Gaara softly sucks avoiding his fangs to brush on Naruto’s throat. He licks with his tongue and he suctions with his jaw. One of Kakashi’s hands falls onto Naruto’s waist so he has more access to thrust up in the tightness, then his hand travels to Naruto’s erection, stroking the tip with his thumb while the rest of his fingers grip on his erection length. 

Naruto whines, tightening up for a moment before he loosens his ass when he can feel Kakashi easily teases the blond the way he likes to be teased. Gaara and Kakashi take the opportunity to shove their dicks in, causing Naruto to make a loud moan into the air, curving his back forward. 

The three of them pants in the tightness. 

Oh god, why did the blond agree to do this?

As the blond is focusing on breathing while his insides slowly start loosening up, Kakashi’s mouth pecks the blond’s cheek. Naruto twitched. He has two vampires being so gentle with him while he had their cocks inside of him. For some reason, Naruto’s ass loosens so much. 

“Did you like that?” Kakashi murmured to Naruto’s ear. His breath mist upon the blond’s ear and neck. Naruto nodded while his hips started to suck the two in, in pleasure. “You’re sucking us in so tightly…” Kakashi murmured again, slowly thrusting his hips. 

Naruto blushes. Did he like dirty talk? 

Naruto’s whimpers when Kakashi’s hand stops playing his erection to trail up towards his sweaty chest to play with his nipples. Naruto’s ass sucks the two deeper, while Kakashi pinches his nipple and flicks his nub. Naruto’s eyes become watery as the sting in his nipples burn his chest. 

Naruto jumps when Gaara mouths trail down to suck the blond’s collarbones. His body loosens some more as his hips tremble down to take in the vampire's dicks fully. Naruto lets out small moans and whimpers when his chest feels so… so hot and played.

Kakashi’s big hand easily cups the blond’s flat breast, grouping whatever he can grab before pinching and tugging his nipple with strength. 

Gaara’s teeth tease his neck biting his collarbone before sucking it with a roll of his tongue and then with a soft nibble on his skin. 

Naruto likes it. He likes it. All this sweet touching and breathing on his sweaty skin… Naruto soons to find himself liking the intense feeling of stretching.

Naruto cries loudly when Gaara jolts up his hip moving Naruto’s walls and brushing against Kakashi's protected erection. Naruto thinks the condom will break from the friction. Oh he doesn’t care, he likes it when they bathe him so carefully. 

Especially when Gaara does it. Like the night he was punished. He remembers how tender he was when he was bathing the blond. Naruto felt like a baby during that bathing session. He was treated with the affection he was supposed to have as a child. 

“I-I think- I' _m-am rea-_ dy.” Naruto mumbled, still shaking from the sweet touching. “You sure?” Kakashi asked, moving his head to look at the flushed blond. “Yea-yeah.” Naruto nodded his head. 

Naruto's back arched and his eyes went wide when he felt one of them thrust their cocks while the other one gently nudged up. Naruto moans beautifully into the hot air as he can feel the two cocks changing direction crossing each other's head, hitting Naruto’s wall separately. Naruto insides spread wider and wider. His thighs tremble and shake and the electricity sparking his hips and leaking erection. Naruto drools in pleasure. He clenched onto Gaara’s shoulder needing something to hold while electricity filled him up. 

Naruto’s cock tingle fucking _goooooood_ …...shit..

Kakashi’s cock and Gaara’s cock move deeper and intense sparks with sweet swelling travel towards Naruto’s erection. Naruto’s pleasurable tears slip down his face, feeling that sweet swelling roll around in his head slit in an echoing motion. his erection to drooled out more precum. Naruto rolled his hips, pulling them deeper, causing him to moan in a _sweeter_ voice that causes Kakashi and Gaara’s hearts to spot for a second. 

“Naruto….” Kakashi husked out like he had a secret. “You can’t do that.” Kakashi chuckled to himself, holding onto the blond tightly. “H-huh?” Naruto mumbled, looking confused as Kakashi made a laughing noise. 

“Gaara, I want to wash Naruto tonight.” 

“He’s already clean.” 

“At this point the condom will burst. I don’t think I can be gentle tonight…. _haha_ … I don’t think you can either.” Kakashi slurred, pervertedly. His eyes rolled to the side in perverted thought before looking at Gaara with a perverted smile. 

A fringe of red hair falls on Gaara’s face as Gaara stares at Kakashi, feeling the same a little bit. 

Gaara gives the blond a soft brush to the blond’s hair before he would soon cry from the most intense pleasure he would receive in his life. 

“Fine.”

* * *

Kakashi gave a small peck on Naruto’s red cheek while he slept. 

He just finished cleaning the blond after a playful bathing session where Naruto began throwing soap foam at Kakashi then the two had fun… and _more_ fun which caused the blond to cry out and — it was best not to think about it now. 

“I didn’t think Orochimaru would keep a slave for that long.” Gaara muttered in the quiet room, he was staring at the moonlight while he sat on the cushions chair with his usual crossed arm position. 

The balcony door was open to release the scent of sex in the air as soft cold wind brushed Gaara’s red hair away from his face. 

“I think he likes the Uchiha boy.” Kakashi replied, walking towards the cushions chair near Gaara. Kakashi made a noise as he sat down, peering at the moon the same way Gaara was doing for hours. 

“I didn’t think you had it in you Gaara.” Kakashi said in a hushed tone after some time of silence and soft breathing in the air. 

Gaara only moved his eyes to look at Kakashi. 

“I mean purposely setting all this up? And making Naruto believe we’re three days ahead of time…. I knew your logical thinking was good as mine, but I’m just a little curious. Did you know Naruto would cling onto you like you were his savior after we left him for at least six hours?” Kakashi questioned while gazing at the moon. 

“Yes.” 

Kakashi thinly smiled. 

Everything was all going according to their plan for the blond to finally give in into their love. 

Now, he just has to deal with the consequences of the public and representatives… 

“Do you regret marrying me?” Kakashi asked, looking at Gaara with his eyes. 

“No.” Gaara muttered. 

Kakashi already knew _why_ Gaara said no. 

Kakashi made a quiet hum into the quiet air before standing up. “Well, I have meetings with people… close the door before you snuggle with Naruto?” Kakashi mumbled to the redhead still staring at the moon. 

“I know.” Gaara softly replied. 

Kakashi left the room silently and it was Gaara and a sleeping Naruto in the room. 

After some time, Gaara stood up to close the balcony door and closed the curtains to avoid the sunlight later. 

He quietly walked towards the sleeping blond, gazing down at him at the sleeping blond who looked so peaceful in a world of dreams. 

Gaara slowly blinks as he stands still watching the slumbering blond. 

Gaara doesn’t regret killing all those slaves. 

He felt nothing for slaves who pleaded for their life and innocence. 

But he _knew_ Naruto would feel guilty for those deceased slaves who do not deserve to be pitied, and it was easy for Gaara to take out Naruto’s feelings out of his body. The same way Gaara would empty his teddy bear's stuffing out of his teddy bear's skin and fill it with nothing as a child whenever his father gave him gifts. 

Gaara made sure to fill guilt and blame into Naruto’s mind, making sure to break his mind completely and engrave what he meant to Gaara in Naruto’s heart. Then he left Naruto all alone to tear all of his emotions and logic, except he would not _fill_ Naruto with emptiness like what he did with his toy animals. 

No, not to a beautiful person who defied all the human expectations Gaara set up for centuries. Naruto was not only beautiful as the sun, which all vampires feared — Naruto was the purest human he’s ever _seen_ in his entire life. Despite how visibly broken the blond was, he still was bright and smiling like nothing could harm him like the books he read about the sun: _the sun will keep rising despite it’s pain._

Gaara was a vampire who knew nothing but murder and execution - killing vampires who were in the wrong and manipulating vampires with sweet lies so what did a killer like Gaara know about _romance_? What _stopped_ Gaara from completely breaking Naruto’s insanity? Ever since Gaara saw the blond at the auction, he had the urge to keep him and fill him with a strange warm affection he felt whenever Naruto was around him. 

Love. Gaara assumed it was _love_ , like the name of the scar on his forehead. Gaara loves Naruto and he would strictly love only him. 

“S.. _o-try….g...a_ …” the sleeping blond mumbled in his dreams. He seems to be dreaming about the day where he was left alone, drugged and scared. 

Gaara couldn’t help but to twitch a smirk. 

The blond had finally given into him. After removing all his logic to rights and wrongs and killing all blood related families and friends, the blond was finally his. 

….. _Still_ had to _listen_ to the tapes Kakashi recorded when Naruto was being punished though…. maybe he’ll listen to them later?

Gaara is still gazing at Naruto with a twitch of his fingers. He resisted the urge to molest the blond while he slept. 

Naruto mumbled something in his sleep and Gaara took off his shoes. 

He stiffly laid in bed on his side to watch Naruto grumble in sleep. After a long period of gazing, Gaara touched Naruto’s cheeks with his hands and leaned his forehead to the blond’s limp mouth — a _gesture_ he often did with his stuffed teddy bear's nose as a child whenever he had no one to show affection to him. 

Gaara hates his past. It was too lonely. His teddy bears could not speak. He was always the one to make the teddy bears kiss him as if they loved him. 

Gaara could feel Naruto’s lips _twitched_ as a response, kissing Gaara’s forehead himself. 

Gaara's eyes widened as he distantly stared at the sleeping blond. 

Naruto was like a teddy bear that loved him and interacted with him endlessly; a living being. 

Naruto was a living being, a human. Not a vampire just _yet_. 

Gaara spoke something incoherent into the silent air and continued to watch the sleeping blond in the darkness. 

He gave a peck to the limp lips before returning back to his original position. 

Naruto’s lips _twitched_ against Gaara’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooo how did I do? There were scenes I wanted to be more detailed about but I wanted to finish this chapter as quickly as I could b/c I wanted to work on my other fics and the ABO GaaNaru story in my drafts. TBF this is actually one of the longest chapter I have ever wrote in my entire life, so comment please? 
> 
> chat with me on Tumblr!  
> @chronoes


End file.
